V is Very Sexy
by Evgeniya
Summary: Eric warns Jason about the dangers of abusing V. However, we all know he is just looking for an excuse to spank him. Warning: graphic slash, spanking, OOC, and AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:** I really liked Season 3, but I haven't watched 1 or 2 in awhile, so I don't remember when Jason and Eric first met. But since it's fiction, I suppose it's within my right to write whatever I want. :) This takes place in Season 2.

I have a few ideas I would like to add, so there may be more chapters later. There definitely will be one more.

* * *

><p>V IS VERY SEXY<p>

The sky was completely black. Not a single star shone through the darkness. Not even the moon could be seen. While that would normally be perceived as an ominous threat, tonight was the night to celebrate.

Everyone had gathered together. Sookie returned Godric to Eric and would certainly be rewarded generously for her help. And the Fellowship of the Sun had been defeated… for now. Godric's house was full of high spirits as humans and vampires joined together to finally ease some of the tension from the past weeks.

Jason had saved the day by chance. In a desperate attempt to feel loved and accepted, he had joined the Fellowship. There, he felt respected and appreciated and it was more than just for his muscles and good looks. They actually believed in his intentions and potential.

But then he opened his eyes and saw the Fellowship for what it really was. They were willing to hurt anyone who stood in there way. Including humans. It took awhile, but Jason eventually saw through their façade. However, had his sister not been threatened, who knows where Jason's heart would lie?

Eric had been anticipating his meeting with Jason. If he could not get close to Sookie Stackhouse, he would settle for her denser older brother. Eric soon realized that it was not such a bad tradeoff when Jason entered the room. Eric noticed him immediately – a wide eyed and clueless blond.

Jason paid little attention to where he was going until he bumped directly into Eric's chest.

"Where are you heading?" Eric asked with little emotion.

"Just heading," Jason smiled. He attempted to make his way past Eric, but the vampire placed a stern hand at his chest.

"I hear you've been abusing V."

Jason laughed nervously. He wondered how so many people seemed to know that about him. "I gave that all up."

"You sure?" Eric tempted.

"Yeah. I'm over that shit."

Eric smiled. That was not possible. "Still, that's a bad habit to fall into."

"Believe me, I know!" Jason looked around for an escape. It was awkward having that conversation with a stranger, but he saw little prospect. "I'm done. Honest."

"I don't know." Within a blink of an eye, Eric had Jason backed up into a corner. "You don't seem very repentant."

Jason laughed nervously. Experimenting with V was going to be one of those mistakes that would follow him through the rest of his life. Wasn't it enough that he stopped using it? But Jason knew that it was one misstep that he could never completely put behind him. If he could think of a way to redeem himself, he would.

"What do you expect?" Jason answered uneasily. Half the time, he just didn't know what people wanted from him. "Me to hang my head in shame?"

"That's a start."

Jason raised an eyebrow and shifted uncomfortably. He examined the man before him. His face showed little emotion and his stance offered little in the area of body language. For all he knew, this person had an odd sense of humor. Jason attempted to push himself away from the man, but Eric stopped him with a solid grip.

Jason stilled. The man was cold. Not just by character, but by body temperature too.

"Shit," Jason murmured when he realized he was held in place by a vampire.

Eric's fangs descended and he leaned into Jason's ears. "Look around. We're all vampires here. Not one person is happy about you exploiting V."

Jason licked his lips and cautiously surveyed the area. He knew for certain that he and Sookie were human. He just assumed, or rather hoped, that they were not the only humans. While no one was draining blood, it was evident that everyone was indeed a vampire. Every occupant was smoldering with sex appeal that could not be accomplished by a simple human being. Every swagger was seductive and telling. It was almost as if everyone was putting on a show for him. Jason's eyes returned to Eric and they were met with a cold stare.

"V really isn't something you want to mess with," was all that the vampire said. He didn't need to say more. The threat was there.

It was enough to send shivers down Jason's spine. "…okay."

"Not okay," Eric said flatly. "Follow me."

Jason didn't have much choice to disobey. He was in a strange home. Not even a home, because it belonged to a vampire. It was most likely a nest. Did he even have the choice to refuse in a nest? He didn't think likely. And the vampire's tone was stern and filled with intent. Knowing the strength of a vampire, he knew he had limited options.

Jason followed the vampire into a secluded area of the house. Once inside the room, Eric stepped from behind him and shut the door. It locked with a loud clank. That's when Jason held his breath. Nothing good ever came from locked doors.

"Lower your pants," Eric demanded simply. However, Jason just stared at him. The command made little sense.

"It's okay," Eric assured. "The room is sound proof. Godric's been around long enough to make certain. He has very specific needs."

But Jason just crinkled his eyes. Should anything be making sense right now?

Eric moved to the bed. He slowly sat down and spread his legs, making enough room to accommodate a grown man. Then he patted his thigh. "Well?"

Jason still didn't get it. "Well, what?"

"Over here, boy," Eric spoke calmly. "Lower your pants and place yourself over my knee."

Jason laughed nervously. It was absurd. Surely he did not mean it. He ran a hand anxiously in his hair as he waited for Eric to join in the laughter.

"Now," Eric commanded more forcefully and Jason hushed. "I know you're much younger than I am. You're still naïve, but this cannot go unpunished. I am the sheriff, you know."

Jason raised an eyebrow. "You're the sheriff?"

Eric just nodded. He was obviously used to getting his way. He just assumed that Jason would comply, whether or not he knew what a vampire sheriff was.

But suddenly, Jason did what Sarah Newlin asked and grew a brain cell. "Well, than I don't answer to you. We're in Dallas and you're not the sheriff of Dallas."

Eric growled. Then he narrowed his eyes. Following instinct, Jason took a step backwards.

"You answer to me," Eric demanded. Not familiar with vampire speed, Jason found himself pinned and draped over Eric's knees and his pants lowered to his thighs in the matter of seconds. It was a move that went completely beyond Jason's comprehension. It was as if they both materialized out of thin air. Jason struggled immediately, but Eric stilled him with a single word.

"Behave." Eric's voice was smooth, but there was the hint of a threat behind his silky breath. If Jason could not hear it, then he could certainly feel it as the vampire's hand pressed firmly against his back. Eric's thigh pushed harshly into his stomach. Jason wanted to push himself away from the pressure, but Eric held him completely immobile.

"Or not," Eric added as an afterthought. It didn't matter how much Jason struggled. The vampire had him captured. But Eric was certainly up for the challenge if Jason was so determined. However, Jason knew better than to disobey. The vampire had a tight grip around his waist. Jason tried to wiggle, but couldn't even move an inch. He barely had enough room for his lungs to expand and grunt his frustration.

"I just saved your ass!" Jason reminded crossly.

"I didn't need your help," Eric responded with a snort. Help from a human? That was preposterous. "I could have killed all your little friends. Every last one within seconds." Eric's voice trailed off slightly as he imagined the slaughter. It would have been delightful…

"Oh, yeah?" Jason smiled. "Why didn't ya?"

Eric didn't answer. Jason didn't need to know that Godric ordered leniency. Godric had a soft spot for humanity and insisted on seeing it preserved. However, Eric had a stricter philosophy.

The first slap hit Jason hard. He jerked on top of the vampire's lap and cursed loudly.

"You fucking sicko!" Jason called out, but Eric easily ignored him. The more Jason squirmed on top of his lap, the more Eric wanted to continue striking his beautiful behind. The pert flesh bounced at every smack and he loved seeing his redden hand print blossom on the vulnerable backside. The sight alone was appealing enough. The human's cries just made it more enticing.

The sound of his hand slapping against Jason's bare flesh sent chills down Eric's spine. The yelps that succeeded each slap were delectably pained and agonizing. A delightful scent of panic and hurt wafted through the air and teased at Eric's nostrils. The vampire felt the rapid pulse of the defenseless human trapped beneath his grasp. He wanted nothing more than to savor the excruciating moment, but he was eager to move onto other things. To hasten the situation, Eric initiated conversation.

"V is a revolting habit to get into," he said with an eerily calm voice. He knew humans could never fully understand. Blood was life and a source of creation. It was not a drug to abuse, especially when that abuse encouraged frenzied humans to silver vampires and drain them until they withered and died. The mere thought caused Eric's hand to strike Jason's abused flesh harder.

"I told you I was through with it," Jason pleaded through tears, still flinching as Eric's heavy hand rained down on his throbbing backside.

The vampire's words were short and unsympathetic. "I don't think you are."

"I swear," Jason panted. "I promise!"

Eric felt the fight fade from Jason's body. He hung limply over the vampire's knees, whimpering as the final spanks landed on his sore backside. Satisfied, Eric turned Jason on his back, ignoring the hiss of pain as his tender posterior brushed against the firm mattress. Eric cradled Jason's upper body in his lap. His miserable sobbing wasn't as gratifying as his shrieks of pain, but it was pleasant enough. It was nice feeling a warm body shuddering against him, especially from hurt.

Jason's fearful eyes met Eric's. Still blurred from the tears, Jason didn't quite grasp what he was staring at. Eric turned his head away from Jason's gaze and tore into his hand with his fangs. Jason tightly closed his eyes at the sound of ripping flesh. When he opened them again, he saw Eric offering his hand to him.

Eric had opened a small wound in his hand; in the tiny area between the thumb and the index finger. Jason stared at the glistening blood slowly pouring from the pale hand. He looked back at Eric in confusion. When the vampire didn't say a word, Jason selfishly snatched the cold hand and began suckling the wound.

Jason hungrily fed from Eric's hand. He gasped slightly when the vampire pushed forth and forced his hand further into Jason's mouth. He had absolutely no control. The wound quickly began to heal, leaving Jason licking the last drop of blood with a whimper.

Instantly feeling the effects of the V, Jason melted into the vampire's lap. While now squirming with intense pleasure instead of pain, Eric still found the friction pleasing. It was also arousing that his blood was working its way through Jason's body. He could visually see the change within him.

"I told you that you weren't through with it," the vampire stated with a harsh growl.

Jason heard the cold voice, but could not comprehend. He moaned in ecstasy; his head brushing innocently against the vampire's erection. Eric reached down to stroke his sweaty hair, but Jason suddenly sprung up with a smile.

"Hey!" he yelled with his eyes darting around the room. "I don't feel a thing!" Jason rubbed his backside for emphasis. All his pain had disappeared. Then he looked back at Eric. "Is that a coincidence?"

"No," the vampire answered with little amusement. Then he added mockingly, "My blood is magic."

Jason evidently liked that idea as his head bobbed up and down with approval. Abruptly, he paused and snapped back at Eric with wide eyes. "Why would you heal me? Isn't that kinda dumb?"

Eric chuckled and placed a hand on Jason's thigh. "That's so I can punish you all over again."

Jason began to laugh with him until understanding suddenly fell upon him. The laughter instantly halted. "Wait… what?"

"You told me you were over V. You lied to me."

Jason's face dropped. He had been tricked. "God damned it! That's not fair!"

The smell of fear returned in the air, but it was mingled with another sensation: arousal. Eric smirked at Jason. It was a sinister, evil smirk that thickened at the scent of arousal radiating off Jason. Eric had no plans of telling Jason that this spanking would be different. He'd rather the human anticipate pain than informed him that he would be rewarded with pleasure. When Jason began to pull up his jeans in a desperate attempt to flee the room, Eric seized his forearm in a cold, harsh grip.

"Don't move," Eric ordered. There were much more games to play.


	2. Chapter 2

V IS VERY, VERY SEXY

Jason froze as the icy fingers wrapped around his arm. Petrified to disobey, Jason let his jeans fall to the floor. He was completely frozen.

"Good boy," Eric praised, but Jason did not find it reassuring. The vampire gazed into his eyes, pinning him in place. Jason found himself wondering how the subconscious mind of a vampire worked. Was it possible for the dead to even have a subconscious?

Suddenly, Jason found himself face to face with the vampire. Eric moved with the speed of lightening. He stood before the human; their faces barely an inch apart. Jason immediately became aware of the vampire's blood pumping inside him. He felt very much apart of Eric. He looked at the vampire in a new light. While he was initially intimidated by the vampire, he now found himself yearning for his weight on top of him. He wanted nothing more than Eric to pounce and pin him against the mattress. How could someone he feared suddenly become someone he desired?

Jason unintentionally gasped when Eric had inched closer without warning. When Jason gasped, Eric paused; his lips barely brushing against the human's. Once Eric heard no further sound escape from Jason's lips, he leaned closer and pressed their lips together. Jason felt his head spin. The intensity of the kiss traveled down to his knees and made him weak. His legs quickly gave in, but Eric was there to catch him.

Eric pulled away. Jason immediately looked up to see what he had done wrong, but the vampire simply cupped his face in his hand. Again, he stared at him. It was odd how just that simple gesture could declare ownership; yet Jason desired it. He wanted nothing more than to belong to Eric, so he pressed his face into the cold hand.

Jason felt the vampire's cold hands move to his waist. Eric lifted his shirt over his head and let it fall to the floor. Eric's eyes wandered down to the human's chest, but only briefly. In just a single second, he was able to admire the tone torso and tanned body offered to him. Eric sat back down on the bed and once again patted his thigh.

While Jason anticipated the moment, he still felt a lump in his throat. His sudden attraction to the vampire was inexplicable and unexpected. He must have been hypnotized somehow. But Eric sat on the mattress, impatiently patting his thigh. Jason didn't want to disappoint.

While Eric would never admit to it, he felt a tremendous sense of pride as the human crawled into his lap. Jason draped himself obediently over his knees, simply waiting for the vampire's next move.

But Eric took his time. He wanted to indulge himself in the sight offered to him. Jason's backside was pert, muscular and smooth. He ran a hand over the bronze skin, feeling the human shudder at the sudden contact. Jason was so warm. His skin instantly came alive within his hands.

Without warning, Eric drew his hand back and smacked it painfully against Jason's backside. Jason involuntary jumped at the sting, but Eric held him firmly in place.

Eric smacked his backside again. His hand rained down in unforgiving fury as the human twitched and bucked on top of his thighs. Eric paused and watched Jason squirm in his lap. He placed his cool hand against the punished flesh. Heat radiated from the redden skin. Eric smelt the blood flowing through Jason's body and to the site of injury.

At that moment, Jason began grinding himself against the vampire's thigh. Eric indulged the human by slapping his backside with a sharp and painful swat. Jason moaned as the slap radiated throughout his body and found its way to his cock. Eric smacked him again, pushing Jason into his thigh so that the friction was nearly unbearable.

Jason squeaked when Eric's hand landed just below the tender curve beneath his ass. The hand rested there and gently teased the sore flesh with his fingertips. Jason whimpered when he felt the hand disappeared.

Eric's hands returned and they gripped Jason's cheeks and spread him open. His cold thumbs brushed against his opening. He smiled as the human tried to twist away.

"I take it you've never been touched there." Eric stated simply.

Jason didn't quite answer. He pushed his backside against Eric's thumbs and shook his head against the vampire's leg. Eric smiled. That would be an opportunity that he would explore further at a later time - at length. For now, he placed his fingers in his mouth and moistened them with his tongue.

Jason tensed and groaned as a finger pushed inside him.

"Shh," Eric reassured. "You've been so good so far. Why ruin it?"

Jason dampened his lips with his tongue, then bit down hard when Eric inserted another finger. But Eric found that his fingers slipped in with ease. Jason was much more willing than he was eager to admit. Or maybe vampire blood was also a muscle relaxant.

Jason gasped and arched his back as Eric's fingers brushed against his prostate. He had never felt pleasure like that before. Eric massaged him slowly, treating himself to the hastened gasps and pleas that overtook Jason. But when Eric's fingers abandoned the human's body, Jason moaned in disagreement.

"There'll be time for that later," Eric assured. This was, after all, Godric's house and Sookie was literally in the other room. Who knew how far she could read minds? Plus, he wanted Jason to simmer with lust and hunger for just a little while longer. That way, he would be completely eager and willing for more strenuous activities.

When Eric made no further movements, Jason rolled in his lap. He stared up at the vampire. He wanted to beg for release, but was unsure of whether or not he would be admonished for it. He knew he should be afraid of vampires, but tonight his instincts were turned upside down.

Eric's hand moved to caress Jason's cheek. Now filled with lust instead of fear, Jason did not flinch away from the touch. He pushed his face against the vampire's palm. He needed more than a gentle gesture.

Eric stared down at the human. The spanking left his blood boiling and the scent danced around the room. He initially longed for Sookie's blood, but now he found himself lusting over the Stackhouse boy. The pulse in his neck throbbed and begged to be taken. Eric leaned down.

Jason sucked in a worried breath. Eric heard him shudder and paused for a moment. He let his mouth brush gently against the vulnerable skin. His tongue sneaked out and tenderly moistened his intended meal. His mouth twitched opened and blunt teeth teased at the flesh. Jason jumped at the initially shock of teeth against skin, but settled down once he felt the rounded nubs. Eric softly bit his flesh, letting Jason get used to the idea of fangs.

Eric's fangs unfolded with a click, but Jason had no time to react. Eric's fangs were immediately inside Jason, ripping his flesh and greedily feeding from his blood. Jason's body quivered in response. Eric's eyes immediately sprang open as his mouth was filled with the sweet nectar. The blissful taste of Jason's blood exploded in his mouth. The taste was unfamiliar, yet captivating. He devoured Jason as an insatiable hunger took over him. It wasn't until he felt Jason's weak pounding at his chest that he was pulled back into reality.

He looked back down at Jason who remained lying in his lap, panting heavily. He looked back at Eric and smiled faintly at his blood stained lips. His blood on Eric's lips was somehow erotic.

"Oh, God," Jason whimpered.

Eric chuckled. "I'd rather if you'd just call me Eric." He knew the line was clichéd, but he loved to say it and humans never called him out on it.

"Fuck! I'll call you whatever you want!" Jason offered. "What do we do now?"

Eric looked around the room. "I suppose I have to get you back to Bon Temps."

Jason nodded. He hoped that once in his hometown, they would continue their antics. "Is it like this all the time for vampires?"

Eric shook his head. "You've haven't begun to feel the burn."

Jason's face lit up. "This isn't over."

Eric's eyes snapped back at Jason. What a curious creature that Jason Stackhouse turned out to be.

"Not by a long shot," Eric replied.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note:** References to episodes _Timebomb_ and _I Will Rise Up_ in Season 2.***

**Warning:** This chapter is way more graphic than the previous. So if you don't like m/m relationships, then you **don't** want to read further. It is toned down from my original version, but it is still more than **graphic**. I'm sorry for not thinking ahead.

But thanks so much for the feedback! Please tell me if FFnet eats my page breaks or punctuation. I had no idea it did that!

*(Okay - I just had to replace this chapter because someone pointed out a missing page break. Thanks!)

* * *

><p>V IS VERY, VERY, VERY SEXY<br>Chapter 3

by Evgeniya

It was after midnight. The air simmered down to a warm breeze after a sweltering day. The football arena was abandoned and quiet. It should have been dark, but the stadium lights shone down like sunbeams. There were charms in the air. Jason thought he was seeing stars, but they were more likely fireflies.

All was silent except for the hushed moans and gasps that escaped from Jason's lips. He sprawled out on the field, his body crushed by the weight of a vampire. Jason couldn't move if he wanted to. The vampire's body was hard, cold and solid. Being pinned by Eric Northman was like being trapped beneath a boulder.

"You were good out there," Eric observed, but he concentrated more on the feel of his hands against Jason's chest. There wasn't nearly enough skin to tease. Jason wore his Bon Temps football tee. It clung tightly against his chest like second skin. His hard nipples taunted Eric from beneath the thin cotton.

"Yeah," Jason agreed as he remembered the play. "I rammed it in for a quick score."

Eric's hands were at Jason's throat. His pulse was so insistent. His skin pounded against Eric's fingertips. It was hard to think of anything else. A quick hiss and Eric's fangs emerged with ambition. He stared at Jason's eyes as he debated where to sink his fang.

In a flash, Eric's fangs were at Jason's throat. The pointy tips brushed against the sweaty skin. Jason didn't gasp; he didn't stiffen. He just waited. Eric's grazed his fangs along the sensitive skin of the human's neck. He scraped them downward, making his way to Jason's chest. When he was halted by the cotton of Jason's tee, Eric growled and bit onto the fabric. Then he ripped the Bon Temps tee away from Jason's tanned skin.

Jason's head fell back and he moaned. He had ripped off plenty of girls' clothing, but he never had anyone strip him with their teeth. It was a sense of vulnerability he could get used to.

A strained moan escaped from Eric's throat as he pressed his fangs to Jason's ear. "Then I came from your blindside and nailed you from behind."

Jason ran a hand through his sweaty hair. He couldn't believe they were still talking about the game. "We all have our weaknesses. Perhaps I'll just stick to _touch_ football." His hands teased at Eric's black, knit tank. He wondered if he could rip it so easily. He wondered if Eric would let him…

"Weaknesses," Eric repeated with a laugh. That was something only humans would say. They were so feeble... In a single second, Jason was flipped over and his wrist pinned high against his back. Jason struggled a little, but Eric's other hand gripped his hip harshly. The more Jason struggled, the more he felt Eric's growing erection pushing against the seat of his jeans.

It elicited a throaty gasp from Jason.

"Unfortunately," Eric growled as his harsh voice burned against Jason's ear. "You'll have to be punished for illegal use of hands."

Jason snorted and tried to throw Eric off his back, but all his struggling was in vain. It merely pushed the vampire's erection harder against his ass and the fangs closer to his neck.

"But you said I had superb ball handling," Jason reminded. He could have proven his point if Eric released his wrist. Jason tugged his wrist slightly, but the vampire was unrelenting.

Eric's other hand finally abandoned Jason's hip, leaving behind a dark bruise. His hand sprung up and gripped Jason's throat tightly. He jerked the human's head back roughly, if only to hear the strained gasp of fear and surprise.

"You talk too much," Eric snarled and then he attacked Jason's mouth. Their lips crushed together and Jason couldn't pull away if he tried. The kiss was harsh and it strained his neck just to keep up with the icy lips. He couldn't even moan because the vampire's fingers dug into his throat like talons. Even when he was a football champion, he never felt that much adrenaline pumping through his veins on the field.

But soon, Eric's touch was lighter. The weight on Jason's back lifted. He could no longer feel the harsh caresses and sharp grazes of fangs. Even the arena faded.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

"Fuck," Jason groaned as his eyes fluttered opened. Ever since Dallas, he was cursed. It wasn't fair that Eric had a hold over him on his home turf, yet every time he closed his eyes, he dreamt of the vampire. His mind was constantly tuned to Eric Northman.

And worst of all, the vampire ruined his favorite sport.

Jason was so high on vampire blood, he could convince himself to forget Dallas. Unfortunately, his weakness for cat naps meant he could not escape the vivid fantasies of Eric's fangs pressed against his flesh. He barely knew this vampire, yet he haunted his dreams. Not to mention, his waking life.

Jason grumbled as he rolled over. A quick glance at the clock assured him that it was after midnight – just like his dream. He wanted nothing more than to go back to sleep, but knew he would shortly be waken by flashes of fangs, pale skin and a harsh grip. It wasn't enough that Eric humiliated him in Dallas, but he had to humiliate him in his dreams too.

"I oughta give him a piece of my mind!" Jason complained angrily, not aware that he had little mind left to give. Not one to think things through, he immediately threw himself into his truck and drove down to Fangtasia.

Once parked, Jason jumped out of the truck and slammed the door angrily. He had to take his aggression out on something after all. He felt calmer for the most part, but then his eyes fell on Fangtasia and he suddenly stilled.

He had been there once or twice before looking for V, but that was all behind him now. He may have had a slight hiccup in Dallas, but he refused to fall into that again - especially considering the consequences of his last fix.

Jason could not bring himself to walk inside. It was bad enough he was in the parking lot. This was vampire terrain and he remembered the last time he was trapped inside a building with only vampires. He could not let himself get intimidated again.

"No loitering in the parking lot," Pam scolded, knocking Jason's head out from wherever it was.

"Uh... yeah," Jason stuttered. "Sure."

"You smell familiar," Pam said flatly before she paused. "Oh, right. You're the Stackhouse boy."

Suddenly, Jason's face brightened and he followed Pam into Fangtasia.

"He talks about me?" he asked hopefully. Then he cleared his throat and toned down his smile. He could not have been smiling about Eric!

"Who?" Pam didn't even look over her shoulder as she replied. She had no reason to meet the eye of an insignificant human.

"Eric."

Pam snorted and walked away. The blond boy certainly had an ego.

"Wait!" Jason called after her as he followed. "Where is he?"

Pam nodded towards the throne at the front of Fangtasia with a roll of her eyes. Eric was rarely perched anywhere else while he was working. "Do not disturb him."

Jason peered at Eric who looked different than the vampire he met in Dallas. He was still strong and threatening, but something about his disposition was hollow. Sookie had informed him of her experience at Hotel Carmilla and a vampire who met the sun in a blaze of blue fire, but much of her story went beyond Jason's comprehensive. However, he understood that the vampire meant a lot to Eric.

"Do not!" Pam reiterate harsher when she saw Jason still staring at Eric. Jason sighed, but managed to pull his eyes away from the vampire. With a slump of his shoulders, he headed towards the bar. Now was not the time to confront Eric – not that he even knew what he expected to get out of it anyways.

Eric had sensed Jason as soon as he neared Fangtasia. While he made no physical movements towards the boy, he watched him through guarded eyes. He had not forgotten about his toy.

Eric had felt him ever since their return from Dallas. Since Jason drank his blood, Eric became aware of the boy's sexual fantasies. He had them several times a day, often stirring the vampire from his sleep. Jason sent off tremors of arousal and discomfort. Sometimes, it was only those sensations that could distract Eric from his loss of Godric. A distraction was just what he needed...

Eric rose slowly from his throne. Jason may have been drawn to Fangtasia, but Eric as well was pulled towards the boy through some type of magnetism. Jason radiated frustration, confusion and desire, all of which propelled Eric to him. While Eric may have been a vampire sheriff who sat proudly at the head of Fangtasia, Jason was the real power behind the throne.

"I should be mourning right now," Eric growled as he approached the human. He hated that he managed to think of something else besides Godric, but Eric never expressed grief well.

"Why aren't you?" Jason had to ask, even if he didn't fully understand the vampire's situation.

Eric reached out to touch Jason, but the human flinched back. He knew that Jason came to Fangtasia with intent. His aura was thick with determination, anger and underlining uncertainty. But the boy was still timid around vampires and slowly becoming shy once more when Eric reached out to touch him. The vampire smiled.

"Your curiosity is contagious," Eric answered. Jason tried to shy away again when Eric caressed his arm, but the vampire ignored him. His hand followed Jason's bashful body until it made contact and slowly teased at his skin.

The air around Jason exploded with arousal and need. The scent soared around Eric and the vampire was very pleased that just his simple touch could induce such emotion. Jason would no doubt be confused by his emotions, but there was not much he could hide from Eric.

"I learned something new today," Jason added quickly as he looked away and shrugged the vampire's hand off his arm.

Eric let his hand fall from Jason. For the moment, the boy could ignore their blood bond.

"Oh, yeah?" the vampire encouraged as he feigned interest. He joined Jason at the bar and sat on the stool beside him. He had yet to have a real conversation with Jason Stackhouse and he wasn't looking forward to it. Jason was beautiful and tasty, but Eric doubted he could add anything worthwhile to a conversation. He would rather Jason to remain quiet during their alone time together and to only open his mouth when Eric was shoving his cock down it.

"Yeah. A flock of jellyfish is called a smack." He idly tapped his fingers on the bar. It was evident that something was distracting him. "Did you know that?"

After living so long, Eric had heard everything at least once. Whether or not it was worth committing it to memory, however, was another story.

"No, I have not," Eric finally responded. Jason was supposed to distract his mind from Godric, but so far his attempts were weak. "Where did you hear that?

"It was under the lid of my Snapple bottle."

Eric grinned. He liked the idea of Jason sucking on something, even if it was just a bottle. "I definitely see you drinking homemade ice tea, but Snapple I just can't see."

"Me neither," Jason grunted, sounding slightly annoyed. "But Sookie handed it to me after I specifically ordered Tru Blood."

Now that was something Eric could work with. "Why would you order Tru Blood?"

Jason shrugged. "I dunno. Just curious. I wanted to taste what you taste."

Eric nodded and motioned to the bartender. A bottle of Tru Blood instantly appeared on a napkin in front of Jason. Jason chuckled, but looked back at Eric before accepting it.

"What are you waiting for?" the vampire whispered hoarsely. "Drink it." It was almost a dare.

Jason quickly brought the bottle to his lips, but gagged the moment the thick sap touched his tongue. He slammed it back on the counter and wiped at his mouth with the napkin.

"That's goddamn awful!" Jason managed to choke out. The thick substance coated his mouth and refused to vacate. It was no doubt working its way along the lining of his stomach. "I think I'm gonna be sick."

Ignoring his discomfort, Eric pushed the bottle back at Jason. "Finish it."

Jason straightened on the stool. The vampire's harsh tone distracted him from his complaining. He looked at Eric, hoping that he was not serious. Jason was willing to choke down clumpy milk, moldy bread or expired medicine, but Tru Blood tasted like wrung out road kill.

"Don't waste it," the vampire growled.

Jason tried to swallow the lump in his throat. Unfortunately, it reawakened the taste of Tru Blood. Jason felt his stomach churn as he gripped the bottle again. He slowly brought it to his lips, but hesitated as the smell teased at his nose. There was no mistaking the scent – most definitely week old road kill.

At his hesitation, Eric immediately pushed the bottom of the bottle. The glass clinked against Jason's teeth, but he could not pull away. Eric kept forcing the bottle down Jason's throat until Tru Blood trickled down his face. When Eric was satisfied, he dropped his hand. Jason immediately slapped the bottle on the bar and started choking.

Jason grumbled as his body recovered from the retched taste. He clamped his hands over his mouth, forcing his stomach to suffer through the pain. He was not going to let himself be sick.

Finally, Jason pounded his fist on the bar as the Tru Blood finally took pity on his poor taste buds and faded. He opened his eyes and saw the bottle still sitting before him. It wasn't even half empty.

"You finish it," Jason offered rather hopefully. He knew if he drank anymore, he would pass out from revulsion. His voice was already hoarse from choking it down.

Eric shook his head. "You think _I_ want to drink that shit?"

Jason slouched into his stool. Maybe if he took his time, taking a sip every few minutes, he might actually finish it. But then his head was suddenly jerked back as Eric grabbed his neck and hissed into his ear.

"I bet you think it's real funny! Coming in here and playing vampire!"

"Wait! No, I… Ow-" Jason was cut off as Eric yanked his head again. The vampire's icy fingers dug at his hair and twisted the skin. He must have hit a nerve, because Jason could barely manage a hiss in response as Eric tightened his hold.

"You have balls," Eric growled. "I give you that. Not just any human would walk into a vampire club and mock them."

Eric's anger wasn't actually with Jason. It was with himself. It was with Godric. It was with all humans. Anyone. In a thousand years, he'd never thought he would have to face the world without his maker. And the fact that his maker willingly welcomed the true death left Eric with confusion, sadness and rage. Without Godric, he was only half a vampire. It was a type of vulnerability that he had not felt since he was human.

Eric studied the twitching figure in his grasp. Pain and alarm exuded from his body, but he did not make any actual attempts to flee. It dawned on him that Jason was still there because Eric did not grant him permission to leave. Either Jason was desperate for more V, or he was more receptive to blood induced fantasies than Sookie was. Eric was already tired of hearing her complain about them. He couldn't wait until she just gave up and came to him. For now, Eric could always count on Jason Stackhouse.

Eric shoved Jason aside as he finally released his hold. Jason fell against the bar, but made no efforts to leave. He just climbed back up and sat on his stool as he inhaled a shaky breath. Eric crossed his arms against the counter and spoke without making eye contact.

"I want you to very casually step away from the bar and walk into my office," Eric instructed slowly, but firmly. "It's in the back towards the left. Don't make eye contact with anyone else."

And there it was – the scent of arousal and anticipation. Jason obviously liked taking orders, even if he was not yet ready to admit to it. Even though Jason did not know what to expect, he was anxious at the promise of anything. Jason pushed himself away from the bar with weak knees and stumbled towards the back office. Eric smiled. Jason was just the outlet he was looking for.

But Eric took his time. He sat at the bar and finished the bottle of Tru Blood. Jason could fidget alone for awhile.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Jason paced around Eric's office as he silently cursed to himself. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and groaned loudly. He wanted to scream. For a moment, he actually thought he was still dreaming. That was the only explanation as to why he didn't just bolt out that door the moment Eric released his neck.

The office door finally opened and Jason jumped back. He had been waiting for so long that he hoped that Eric had forgotten about him. Eric stared at him for several moments until he turned around and fastened several locks on the door. Jason felt his heart stop.

"You can't lock me in here!"

"Oh, really?" Eric raised an eyebrow. "You walked into _my_ spider web, little boy."

Jason's eyes went wide. He must have made a wrong turn somewhere. "...I thought this was Fangtasia?"

Eric paused and studied Jason. Maybe it was unfair to take advantage of someone so dumb. Then again, the opportunity was too tempting to pass up.

Eric could have easily pounced on Jason; crushed his body against the desk. But he wanted to tease his prey. He sauntered up to Jason and brought his hands to his shirt collar. He slowly undid button after button, staring the human down, until Jason slapped his hands away.

"Give me a minute to think, will ya!" Jason shouted with a shaky voice. He tried to turn around, but Eric grabbed his shoulder. He had no desire to hide the smirk that played on his lips.

"Having second thoughts?" the vampire teased.

"No!" Jason tried to shake Eric off his shoulder, but the vampire refused to budge this time. "I wasn't even having first thoughts!"

"A blood bond is very difficult to break," Eric reminded. The bond would also strengthen over time as Jason accepted more and more of his blood. However, he would let Jason discover that on his own.

"I don't know... what that means... exactly," Jason replied slowly.

At that statement, Eric instantly grew taller. He felt empowered. He had thought he was lucky when he tricked both Sookie and Jason into drinking his blood on the same night. Now, Jason didn't even know the significance of it. No wonder Jason was so confused.

Jason no doubt came to Fangtasia ready to drop glove. Humans were always prone to fight whenever they were confused. But for whatever reason, he backed down. Eric did not know what he did to deserve such good fortune, but Jason managed to back himself into a corner. Willingly. He could have easily stayed at home where he was safe unless Eric somehow managed an invitation. But Jason had brought himself to Fangtasia and straight into Eric's clutches.

"Remove your shirt," Eric ordered simply. Jason wasn't quick, so it was best to start out slow.

"Excuse me?"

"Remove your shirt," Eric repeated and even managed to sound calm. "I wanted to do it myself, but you batted my hand away."

"Sorry," Jason replied on impulse, then he grumbled and swore beneath his breath. What was he apologizing for?

"Just get on with it," the vampire urged. "The pants too. All of it."

Jason broke eye contact as he tried to think. Ever since Dallas, he had a strange attraction toward Eric Northman. He had never dreamt about a man before. He could easily blame his encounters with dream Eric on the V, but when he thought Eric had been talking about him with Pam, he literally soared. Even when Eric towered over him at the bar, he was mesmerized.

At his hesitation, Eric rolled his eyes. "The sooner your punishment is out of the way, the sooner we can enjoy ourselves."

But in all honestly, Eric was already enjoying himself. Jason put on quite a show as his squirmed under Eric's gaze and shivered at the mention of punishment. Eric crossed his arms against his chest and literally held himself back. Jason's heart raced as it found its way to the pulse in his throat. The thump alone was sensual music, but Eric's desire grew at the sight of the pulse pounding rapidly beneath human skin. Jason had no idea how tempting his flesh was.

"I'm not into that." Jason insisted, but his voice fell over a raspy moan.

"What are you into?" Eric pressed on as his finger teased at Jason's arm. He was willing to make good on Jason's fantasies if he were willing to divulge them.

Jason jumped back slightly, but gave into a nervous laugh. He stuttered for a response, but his brain could not function at the moment.

"I know what you've been dreaming about," Eric confessed as he loomed over the blond human. The vampire was so tall, he had to drop his head completely to meet Jason's eye.

"Pain. Humiliation," the vampire continued. Or maybe Eric was just confused with himself, but that mattered little.

Jason grunted in frustration. It was unfair that vampires were able to know so much with so little effort.

"Can't deny it," Eric warned with a growl. "The surge of adrenaline. A rise in heart rate." His hand slinked around Jason's waist. "All signs of arousal. But combine that with shame and unwavering elevated blood pressure and you got yourself a kink for pain."

Jason shoved him off with agitation. "I was dreaming! And it's your fault for putting those ideas in my head. I never had any ideas before!"

"Nonetheless," Eric dismissed with a harsh tone. "It's reality now. It's not safe to walk into a vampire club and order Tru Blood as you pretend to be a vampire."

"That's not what I was doing!"

"Well, I don't like to be made fun of!" the vampire snapped back. It was slightly true. Eric, like most vampires, resented synthetic blood and hated that it was introduced as a substitute for human victims. Nothing tasted as sweet as fresh, warm authentic blood. However, Eric would scrounge up whatever he could to have Jason vulnerable in his lap again. He managed to do it twice before. He looked forward to many more.

"I own this establishment," Eric enforced firmly. "I am responsible for what goes on around here."

"You're making things up. Vampires don't care what I drink."

Eric shrugged. Jason was mostly safe, but on a bad night an angry vampire might lose his temper and take it out on the only human sucking on Tru Blood.

"I choose the punishment," the vampire continued, ignoring Jason's complaints. "I think you earned the same lesson that you did in Dallas."

Jason frowned. "I wasn't naked in Dallas."

Eric sighed with impatience. Of course Jason wasn't initially naked, but he was eager to strip after a taste of V. But maybe Eric gave him too much blood if he managed to blockout the better part of the night. Either way Eric needed to hurry Jason along, so he tilted his head and let his fangs snapped out with a hiss. "But now we're in my territory and I like my humans to be naked when they're punished!"

Jason shook his head. Then he muttered and cursed underneath his breath as he turned around and unbuttoned his shirt. Eric smiled and traced his tongue along a fang as he watched. Jason slowly revealed his muscular back, still bronze from the morning sun. Nothing was more attractive to a vampire than sun tanned flesh. It tasted of sunlight.

Then Jason kicked off his shoes. His hands hesitated over his fly.

"Go on," Eric pushed, enjoying the show thus far.

Another grumble and Jason lowered his jeans. Eric raised an eyebrow as he noted that his young human had not been wearing any underwear. He approved.

Jason did not turn around. He kept his back to Eric and crossed his arms. "Now what?"

Eric could have stared at Jason's tone body all day, but now the real fun could begin. He walked in front of Jason and let his eyes drop to admire the boy's _assets_. He moaned his appreciation and was rewarded with a beautiful blush that formed across the human's face. Then Eric walked to his desk and half sat on the edge. He motioned to Jason.

Eric could have easily made Jason bend over the desk. That would grant him an exquisite view of Jason's entire body and allow him to punish Jason's backside with fluid movements, but Eric like the feel of Jason squirming against thigh. It did wonders for his erection.

Jason slowly made his way toward Eric. When he was close enough, Eric roughly pulled him closer with a tug of his elbow. The sudden jerk stunned Jason and Eric breathed in his fear and trepidation. He had been looking forward to that.

Eric's cold hand immediately went to Jason's back and he shoved him over his thigh and onto the desk. Jason grunted at the force. The vampire couldn't wait to hear more gasps of distress, so he threw his hand in the air and smacked it against Jason's beautiful backside.

"Fuck!" Jason cried out immediately. He was ready to curse again, but another stinging blow to his backside cut him off.

Eric was so pleased, he could have shivered. Every time he slapped Jason's backside, the boy would shudder and buck. Ever since Dallas, Eric had dreamt about that ass.

Jason struggled over Eric's hard thigh. As cold as the vampire's hand was, its speed and strength worked well to blister his behind. He felt his backside swell with sizzling pain. Then Eric's hand fell lower as he slapped the sensitive area where Jason's backside met thigh.

As a new rush of pain surged throughout his body, Jason pounded one fist on the desk and his other hand gripped the knee beneath his waist. Eric smirked as the human's fingers dug into his knee. Anguish always produced the best results. However, Jason's other hand still flailed erratically on his desk.

"Stop struggling," Eric ordered with a growl. "If you knock anything off my desk, I am going to be really pissed."

Jason whimpered, but brought both his hands to his head. He ran tensed fingers through his hair and cried out against the desk. He had tried to push himself away from Eric, but the vampire kept him pinned with a harsh hand against the middle of his back. Eric's hard thigh dug against his hips. As the pain swelled, Jason had no other choice than to finally let his erratic sobs escaped low in his throat.

One sob caught in his throat as Jason felt Eric's harsh hand rest at his waist. The spanking had stopped, but this gentler touch was not Eric's attempt to be comforting. He just liked the feel of the boy's muscles tensing underneath his cold grip. Jason's nervous muscles mixed well with the fear and humiliation that lingered in the air.

Eric looked down at the human. His body collapsed pathetically over his thigh; his tight figure quivering and shaking from the spanking. Eric needed an outlet for his frustration, anger and sadness. But lucky for him, Jason was a willing scapegoat.

Eric placed his hand back on Jason's swollen backside. The boy flinched and gasped, but did not say a word. His skin was boiling against Eric's cold hand. He leaned against Jason's back and pressed his face into his neck. He heard the rapid beating of the human's heart. His blood was pumping at a ferocious rate – practically begging to be taken.

Eric inhaled the human's scent. He was indeed pained, but the hurt was slowly fading. As his icy fingertips ran over the human's warm body, Eric sensed arousal and hunger emerging at extraordinary speed. The blond obviously responded well to the alternating hot and cold sensation. But Eric knew Jason would have a much more pleasant experience if he had Eric's blood thrusting through his body.

Eric's fangs glistened at the mere thought. He quickly punctured a small wound in his right wrist. He slowly brought his other hand to the back of Jason's head and softly petted his hair as he guided the human's mouth to the beads of blood on his wrist. To his surprised, Jason shook his head.

Eric paused for a moment. That was a response that he did not expect. Other than Sookie, no other human had refused his blood. Maybe that was just a common trait among Stackhouses.

"Are you sure?" Eric tempted again. "Your backside's awfully red."

It wasn't just red, it was glorious. Eric heated Jason's backside with intensity and was more than pleased with the results. His human still shuddered in his grasp.

"I mean it this time," Jason panted when Eric did not remove his wrist. He wasn't going to be tricked again. "I'm over V."

"Hmmm…." Eric smiled in thought. He had just wanted to punish Jason's ass. He never intended the boy's behavior to improve. While Jason's backside would heal, the vampire was extremely satisfied that his firm hand left a permanent imprint on the human's mind. It made him feel more possessive than ever.

However, Eric needed his blood to rush throughout Jason's body because it had worked so well so far. But if Jason did not want to ease the pain his backside or heighten his pleasure by supernatural means, that was his choice. For now... The scent of desire was still thick in the air. They could find other ways to intensify his pleasure. And later on, he could trick Jason into consuming more blood.

Eric slowly stood up, taking Jason with him. He towered over the boy and gently cradled Jason's head in his hands. Then he pulled his face a little closer so he could kiss his quivering lips. Eric moaned at the taste of salty tears. It was so much better than bloody tears. His mouth wandered from Jason's lips and his tongue lapped at the tear stained cheeks. As he pressed his mouth against the human's cheek, Jason's quiet sobs and sharp gasps echoed in his ear. Once his fang scraped against the sensitive skin, Eric felt Jason's erection finally twitch against his thigh.

Eric's lips hovered over Jason's eyes. He slowly kissed each eyelid before moving to his forehead. Then he buried his face in Jason's hair and breathed in his scent. Jason was so alive. Even his scent was intoxicating. Eric was constantly surrounded by death. He had his fair share of vampire lovers, but they always had a trace of death in their scent. That is why he was always drawn to human lovers.

So far, Jason was the best. His body was so receptive. Every time Eric's hands brushed against his skin, a new wave of arousal and desire wafted in the air. Jason's lungs did not hold back either. He gasped at the slightest brush against his erection and yelped deliciously when his sensitive nipples were tweaked.

Eric could not wait to hear him shout out.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

Jason kept his eyes closed. Maybe it was simply a way to fool himself into thinking it was just another dream. He wouldn't have to feel guilty if it were a dream – an incredibly compelling dream where every touch sent shivers throughout his body. Stroking, kneading, sucking... Just your average sensual, tactual, mind-tingling dream.

But if it were a dream, he probably would have woken up for air by now.

Eric dropped his hand and curled his fingers around the human's erection. His other hand yanked Jason's head backwards to attack his mouth with harsh, brutal kisses and essentially stifle the husky gasp that no doubt filled the human's throat. With his hand fixed securely around the base of Jason's length, Eric could feel the skin hot beneath his cold palm. He barely had to move his fingers to make Jason moan.

Eric stared down at the human's face. His eyes were still closed and his teeth were clenched. His whole body strained just as vigorously as the erection that pulsated in Eric's grip. Jason Stackhouse was magnificent. The more he sweat, the more his body glistened.

But suddenly, Eric pushed himself away from Jason and the human's eyes snapped open at the abrupt distance.

Essentially, it pulled him back into reality.

"Remove my shirt," the vampire ordered.

Jason smiled weakly. Eric's touch had been amazing. It couldn't compare to his dream. But the vampire towered over him with intimidating height and his fangs were still visible behind partly closed lips. It reminded him that he was still locked in the back office of Fangtasia with a vampire. Yet he did not want to turn back now. Once sex was on the table, Jason Stackhouse never backs down. And since the command was simple enough, he could easily comply.

Eric knew to begin with simple commands. Jason didn't deserve anything too challenging after he accepted his punishment so well. Eric was aware and delighted that Jason had never been with a man, or vampire, before. So he kept it simple and savored the sight of Jason obeying his every word.

Jason's hands slinked around Eric's waist and grabbed the rim of his black tank. Eric had to slouch considerably to allow Jason to pull the shirt over his head. Once shirtless, he rose back up to his full height.

Jason stepped back, but he did not take his eyes off of the vampire's chest. He had already seen Eric's biceps and had experienced first hand how strong they were. But now he stared at the tone flesh, defined pecs and the delicious ripple of his abs. He slowly brought his hands up to the vampire's chest and rubbed his smooth muscles. He knew Eric wouldn't object, even if he wasn't given permission.

Eric easily kicked off his boots as he watched Jason caress his chest. "Now remove my pants."

Jason swallowed nervously. He knew there was absolutely no turning back once both of them were naked. He lowered his eyes and forced his shaky fingers to work at Eric's fly.

Eric's black pants easily slipped to the floor. Jason looked at the vampire's erection, but only briefly. His face shied away at the long, thick length. Eric was greatly amused by the human's shyness, but if Jason was too nervous to look, Eric would gladly offer him a distraction.

In one swift swipe, Eric knocked all his papers and supplies off his desk. It was perfectly acceptable for him to make a mess of his own office, especially when the situation was urgent – and this was an emergency. He threw Jason onto the desk and he landed with a gasp as his blistered backside pressed against the wood. Eric captured that gasp with his mouth as he crushed his body on top of Jason's.

Jason felt cold, strong hands paw at his body, but all he could hear were his own desperate jerks of breath. Breathing was his greatest challenge right now. He was almost resentful that Eric didn't need to breath.

Suddenly, Eric's hands slowed and he brought his fangs to Jason's throat. Not quite biting, but the force was enough to pin him in place as Eric rummaged through the desk drawer. Keeping his hand inside the drawer, he unscrewed a jar of almond oil that was leftover from the last environmentally-conscious dancer at Fangtasia.

Jason concentrated on the slight pinch of fangs on his throat until he felt one finger slip inside him. His muscles tensed, but the intrusion did not hurt. It wasn't comfortable, but it wasn't unwelcome. He remembered Eric hitting something deep inside him back in Dallas. It was unexpected and wonderful and his body couldn't wait to feel it again.

With slow in and out movements, Eric easily loosened Jason's muscles. He studied how the human's hips reacted, pulling away but eventually nudging closer. But when Eric slid in a second finger and pushed himself deeper, Jason moaned uneasily and tapped a tight fist against the desk.

"Relax," Eric said with an unexpected whisper as he finally removed his fangs from the human's throat. He further emphasized his point by retracting his fangs altogether.

Jason nodded. The sight of blunt teeth did ease some of his tension; made him forget that he was naked underneath a vampire. But he still didn't trust his voice enough to speak and even if he tried, they would come out as bitten-off moans and distracted gasps. The vampire's fingers worked within his entrance, slowly stretching him and making him slick. As anxious as he was, he was glad that Eric took his time.

Eric's display of self-restraint did not go unnoticed by Jason. In Dallas, he already discovered that Eric was powerful, fast and always got what he wanted. In conclusion, the vampire was unstoppable. But at this moment, Eric was controlled and calm.

Eric worked his fingers inside of Jason, curling and twisting just long enough for his muscles to relax. He knew Jason was at ease the moment his hips began to mimic the rhythm of Eric's fingers, eagerly pushing himself back onto the digits. He slowly removed his fingers and shifted his position on top of Jason. He rested his weight with an arm pinned at Jason's head as his other hand urged his leg aside and lifted. Then he slowly pushed himself into Jason.

As with his fingers, the motion was slow and careful. Most of his weight fell onto his one arm as he thrust cautiously into Jason. He slowly eased himself in, inch by inch, until he fully buried himself inside the human.

Jason tightly shut his eyes, despite how careful Eric thrust inside him. This was new territory for him. He had never felt this insecure or nervous about sex, yet his body twitched and arched to bring himself closer to Eric.

Even with his eyes tightly shut, Jason felt Eric's body pressed against him. He felt the vampire's every muscle that stirred and flexed as he pushed and pushed inside. But the pace was still slow and gentle. After a thousand years, Eric had no reason to rush, so he pulled back and thrust into Jason as gently as he could and he repeated it as long as necessary until Jason settled into a comfortable rhythm.

The next thrust was more persistent, more harsh, yet it struck something hidden inside of Jason. Jason tried to cover his mouth as he howled his surprise and desire.

"Now that's more like it," Eric praised at the sound of Jason's obvious pleasure. So he quickly pulled out and thrust back in, striking Jason in the same spot once more and savoring the feel of Jason's body trembling against him as he shouted and squirmed.

Jason's backside, still sore from his spanking, was hot against Eric's length. Jason's warm frame sizzled against Eric's cold body as he twitched and rocked beneath him. The vampire could feel Jason's warmth slowly heating every inch of his body with every inward push; thawing out his cold, icy body as his thrusts gained speed and force.

Eric stimulated Jason with every inward thrust and the human's grip on reality began to slip once more. Eric pinning him onto a desk in the back of Fangtasia was the type of scenario that would play out in his dreams. But this was far better than fantasy because Eric was actually fucking him and Jason couldn't get enough.

Again, Jason felt Eric's cold grip return to his erection, jerking, stroking, and pushing him to the final blow that he hungered for while Eric continued to pound into him with unrelenting thrusts. Jason was in such a haze that he didn't hear the warning hiss of Eric's fangs descending. Instead, he was brought to attention with the sudden sting of fangs nipping at his flesh.

Eric couldn't control himself. Jason's soft flesh begged to be ripped and violated, so his fangs sunk in eagerly and sucked without apology. With Jason clamped tight around his erection, he wanted nothing more than to fill his mouth with Jason's blood.

Suddenly, Jason's vision blurred as his body drew taught and his head fell back. He felt warmth explode across his stomach and between him and Eric.

Eric's tousled hair was still in Jason's face as he continued to suck him dry. Jason's blood still burst in Eric's mouth as he drove his final thrusts into the boy. Then Eric stiffened against the human and thrust into Jason one last time. He came inside of Jason, spilling himself into the human body that arched up reflexively beneath him.

Eric slowly pulled out of Jason and withdrew his fangs, but he kept his face close so he could feel Jason's hot breath hit against his cheek. He knew he should savor the blood that was still fresh on his tongue, but he leaned his head down and kissed Jason anyway, thrusting his tongue between his lips.

Jason moaned into the kiss and accepted his tongue. He smiled when the vampire pulled away.

"You taste like pennies," Jason observed with a quiet voice. His lungs could finally rest now that he had found his breath.

"You wanted to taste what I tasted, remember?" Eric reminded as he rose up from the desk. While kissing Jason, he still tasted the Tru Blood that he had forced him to drink earlier. To Eric's surprise, Jason managed to make it pleasant.

Eric casually picked up a towel and began to wipe his stomach. Then he threw it back to Jason.

"Get yourself cleaned up and get out."

Jason sprung up from the desk with a grunt. That vampire was fucking rude. "Seriously?"

"And don't tell anyone I drank from you," he warned with a pointed finger.

Jason shook his head in disbelief. Eric had forced him into the back office, locked him inside, had his way with him, and now demanded his departure? Jason had thought he was confused before sex with Eric, but now he was beyond baffled. And needless to say – insulted.

Nonetheless, he shot a shaky hand to his neck. The last thing he wanted was to be mistaken for a fangbanger. Although, after tonight, he suppose he was. And that bite mark was a dead giveaway.

"Hmmm," Eric moaned as considered Jason's wound. He couldn't just let Jason walk out of Fangtasia with an obvious vampire bite. That went against all their rules. So Eric took his thumb and punctured a hole with one fang. He smeared a small trace of blood over Jason's wound and it disappeared instantly. Then he leant in and licked up the remaining blood.

Jason's fingertips brushed against the smooth skin. He was astonished that his wound could completely heal so quickly. His astonishment was easily displayed on his face as he let his eyes grow wide. But suddenly, his eyes dilated and Jason stumbled backwards with a moan. Once the vampire blood seeped into his wound, it began its course throughout his veins.

"Oops," Eric said without apology. Vampire blood did not have to be taken orally to work. It actually worked faster when it traveled straight through the bloodstream.

Jason cradled his head in his hand as his brain emptied of thought and his body exploded with arousal. He could have cussed at Eric had he not felt so wonderful. His body certainly enjoyed the rush as his erection twitched back into attention.

Fortunately, Eric just shrugged with a smile and stepped closer. "I guess we'll have to take care of that."


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note:** Sorry for being slow. I get insecure.

**Warning: **This story will end with as much plot as it began. Maybe less…

I disappointed myself - no spanking in this chapter. But even a story with no plot needs a transition.

Most importantly – thanks for reading!

* * *

><p><strong>V IS VERY SEXY<strong>

Chapter 4

Merlotte's was still opened on a late Thursday night. It was quiet though. Glass clinked as customers finished their last rounds. There was some clatter from the kitchen as Lafayette impatiently cleaned up. Once in a while, the sound of billiards balls hitting against the back of the pockets were heard. Jason had promised himself to finally catch up some sleep. But every time he closed his eyes, he saw Eric. And now that Eric had penetrated him with something other than his fangs, he needed a distraction. He certainly couldn't sleep now.

Hoyt was a good friend. It didn't take much begging for him to join Jason in a game of pool, even if that game turned into several and they were still playing hours later.

Every time Hoyt made a polite excuse to leave, Jason would stop him with a desperate plea. Or a friendly insult, which was his basically his version of a desperate plea. And with a sigh, Hoyt would always turn back. He knew something was bothering his friend, but he knew better than to pry. Plus, a distracted Jason was easy to beat at pool.

Jason had lost the last three games already. While he was angry and frustrated to begin with, it was a great relief to be angry and frustration at something other than himself. Unfortunately, his much needed distraction was about to come to an end…

Merlotte's technically should have been closed. However, they usually let the last couple of customers finish their drinks and meals before they were kicked out. But since it was after closing time, it was very noticeable when a new customer walked in. Especially when that customer was a vampire.

Eric had not seen Jason for a few nights now. He did not expect the boy to ignore him for so long, but since Jason met Eric at Fangtasia the last time, it was only appropriate that Eric now followed Jason to Merlotte's.

Eric couldn't quite remember what drew him to Jason initially. He was bored. Jason was a distraction. And it would potentially annoy Bill and Sookie. However, Jason turned out to be an exceptional prize.

The boy did remind Eric somewhat of Sookie, yet he was completely different. He allowed Eric to taste his blood. He had the muscle and drive to experiment. Sookie indulged herself in mind games, while Jason was more simple and easy to read.

And Jason was beautiful. He had smooth skin and firm muscles, which were accentuated further when he glistened with sweat. He smelt and tasted better than any other human. And his emotional state was jumbled with arousal, frustration and confusion. How could Eric stay away from that?

Eric was silent as he walked through Merlotte's. He smiled at Jason. The smile was not innocent, but predatory.

Startled, the blond practically stabbed his cue into the pool table. The shaft bent, but did not snapped. Eric continued to smile as he watched Jason curse and punch the table. He loved watching the boy work himself into a state.

Eric approached slowly. His eyes shifted from Jason to Hoyt. "This looks like fun. Mind if I join?"

"I'm sorry, man," Hoyt responded kindly. "We're in the middle of straight pool. Next game though."

Jason instantly smacked Hoyt's arm. Eric laughed softly and took a seat at the booth. Jason groaned and narrowed his eyes at his friend.

"What the fuck you tell him that for?" Jason hissed.

"Ow…?" Hoyt responded with confused agitation as he rubbed his arm. "He asked. You don't want him to play, you tell him!"

Sometimes Hoyt was too polite for his own damned good. Jason shook his head heatedly, but returned to the pool table nonetheless.

"There's three things I love about this game," Jason admitted as he picked up his cue.

"Skill," he said normally to Hoyt. "_**Friends**_!" he spat out angrily and narrowed his eyes at Eric.

The vampire returned his hard stare with a confused scowl.

"And beer," Jason completed. "Hoyt, get us another pitcher."

"Sure, man," Hoyt answered uneasily. More beer was a great idea, but he doubted they were serving anymore drinks tonight.

"You don't consider me a friend?" Eric asked with a mock frown. He was fine with that. He didn't want Jason as a friend. Friends always made a big deal when you tried to introduce sex into the relationship. And he planned to have plenty of sex with Jason.

Jason was still slightly mad. He did not forget his night with Eric. He remembered he had opened himself to another man; allowing a vampire to enter inside him. The pain was also a focal point of that night. His body responded in a way to Eric that it never had for anyone else. He did not know if that was good or bad thing, but as the nights passed on and on, he realized that he was willing to do it again – as long as it included the blond Viking. He could barely admit that to himself, which only caused him to become more frustrated when the vampire showed up tonight.

"I remember some asshole kicking me out of his office," Jason reminded angrily as he chalked up his pool cue.

"I didn't know you would be so offended," the vampire offered. "I'm sure you did that to lots of girls."

"I'm not a girl."

As if that was an acceptable excuse.

"I've treated you better than anyone else I've known," Eric insisted. It couldn't be helped if he had an abrasive personality. "Just ask your friend Lafayette. He's spent several nights at hotel Fangtasia."

Jason stared tensely as Eric. He had no interest in dragging anyone else into this.

Eric noticed that Jason was unmoving, so he turned towards the bar.

"Hey, Lala," Eric taunted casually. "Tell our friend how much you've enjoyed our dungeons at Fangtastia."

Lafayette dropped several pans at the sound of Eric's voice. He didn't even bother to pick them up as he turned away.

"Do not drag me into whatever shit you have going on over there," Lafayette said sternly and walked back into the kitchen.

Eric chuckled and turned back to Jason. "You got off easy."

But the blond was still not pleased. He was even further pissed off when Hoyt returned empty-handed.

"I'm sorry," Hoyt explained. "They're done serving beer."

Jason nodded tensely. That was most unfortunate because more alcohol was exactly what he needed right now.

"It's your shot," Hoyt reminded.

The blond turned around. He may have been mad at Eric, but in the end - Jason Stackhouse was a performer. Whether it was playing football or working construction, he never missed the opportunity to flex his muscle. Tonight, however, was not his best night.

Jason called his shot and lifted his cue stick to gain some leverage, but he hit the ball harder than necessary. Too much tension in his stroke caused the ball to skip into the air.

Jason's mistakes were obvious. If a tournament pro were watching, he'd probably criticize Jason's choice angle. Eric, on the other hand, could not complain. Jason bent just enough over the table to display one of his better assets. The jeans were tight around the blond's ass as he leant forward. Eric wanted nothing more than to bend him farther across the pool table and fuck him like countless other couples had done on that table before.

Jason turned around slowly when he heard the vampire laugh.

"That fabric is worn," the human explained. "All these little nicks and holes mess with the course of the ball."

Eric nodded politely. He really didn't care, but Jason was amusing to watch.

"And the house cues suck," the boy added quickly.

"Do you always make excuses?" the vampire questioned condescendingly.

Jason was too conceited to allow anyone to make fun of him. He slowly turned back to Hoyt.

"Go back to the bar," Jason urged to his friend. "Try again for another pitcher. Tell them that Jason Stackhouse insists."

"...okay..." Hoyt agreed hesitantly. If anything, that would make Arlene more reluctant to comply.

Once Hoyt left, Eric stood up and towered over his blond. "Pool is very much about strategy. You need to visualize success."

"Is that what you do?" Jason asked with more than a little annoyance to his voice.

"Well," Eric began with somewhat of a chuckle. "I didn't come to this oddball refuge for the beer."

The vampire came for Jason and he had no intentions of leaving without him. And yes – he was going to succeed.

"Listen," Jason began. "I'm done with V. I'm done with vampires. You made your point."

"I have?" Eric closed in on Jason and rubbed hand over his chest. "I don't think I did."

"I'm just here to play pool with my friend."

"I was in France when billiards was first invented," Eric offered – his own way of trying to impress. "It evolved from a variation of croquet."

The blond crinkled his face. It was his best what-the-fuck expression. "What's croquet?"

Eric smirked and shook his head. He should have known Jason couldn't be impressed by historical facts.

"This place is dead," Eric pointed out. "Let's go elsewhere."

Jason huffed. Then he said sternly, "I'm here with my friend. And we're finishing a game of pool."

Hoyt was about to return. This time, he did have a pitcher of beer in his hand. Eric flashed a polite smile at Jason before he turned around to stop Hoyt in his tracks.

"What's your name?" Eric asked easily as he stared into the man's eyes. Hoyt was motionless and his eyes immediately grew wide at the vampire's intense stare. Glamouring would never lose its charm.

"Hoyt," the man replied simply.

"Hoyt," Eric repeated sweetly. "Do you have anyone back home that you care about?"

"My mama," Hoyt replied with an honest smile.

"Is that so? I think I hear your mother calling you. Don't you agree, Hoyt?"

"Oh, shit," Hoyt replied instantly. Then he turned to Jason and slammed the pitcher onto the pool table. "Jas, I gotta go. My mother needs me."

"God dammit!" Jason cursed as he looked towards Eric then at Hoyt. "You just can't leave me in the middle of a game!"

"I can't help it, Jason!" Hoyt insisted. "What am I gonna do? Leave my mama alone crying for help!"

Jason shook his head, but knew he was defeated.

"I'm sorry," Hoyt added. "I'll see you tomorrow. Okay?"

Jason watched through narrowed eyes as Hoyt left Merlotte's. Eric turned towards Jason with a victorious smile. The pool game was canceled. Now they could move onto more interesting activities.

Unless, of course, Jason resisted. But that would only delay Eric temporarily.

"I can have any woman in this bar," Jason pointed out graciously. "Why would I settle for you?"

Settle? That was uncalled for.

Eric looked around and examined the remaining women at the Merlotte's. None of them were up to Jason's standards, but the human was probably willing to lower them to make a point. Eric spotted a half-way decent brunette and walked up to her.

Jason was slightly confused, but he watched Eric nonetheless. He whispered into the girl's ear; stroked her hair. She giggled back and touched his arm.

Jason hated himself for being jealous. He knew Eric wasn't really interested in that woman. But it killed him that the vampire was paying attention to someone else.

The brunette quickly turned away from Eric. She walked over to Jason with a smile.

Jason was shocked for a moment, but also pleased. However, the woman quickly frowned and threw her drink in his face. Jason groaned, but laughed lightly to cover his bruised ego. It wasn't fair that Eric was able to glamour everyone at the bar.

However, the fact that Eric did not try to glamour Jason did not go unnoticed by the blond. But it wouldn't score him extra brownie points either.

"That is NOT playing fair," Jason stated flatly as he wiped his eyes free from booze. Then he swore for emphasis. "Fuck."

Eric laughed. While the blond kept his eyes closed as the alcohol dripped from his face, the vampire took his chance to surround him. He placed a hand at either side of his hips, pinning him against the pool table.

Closeness did make the difference. Eric wasn't even touching the blond, yet he could sense the arousal and neediness that surrounded Jason. He had missed those sensations for last couple of nights. He wanted all the warmth that Jason's body had to offer.

When Jason opened his eyes, he stumbled for words. He was not expecting Eric to get so close so quickly. It wasn't exactly an unwelcomed surprise. It was very reminiscent of their night at Fangtasia.

Unfortunately, Merlotte's was not as exclusive as Fangtasia. Jason took a quick glance around the bar. There weren't very many people left. They were too distracted in their own shit to pay them any attention. Either way, Jason tried to gently push Eric aside. Yes, the keyword was _gently_. He did not want to press his hand too hard against vampire's chest because he knew if he felt the full extent of Eric's muscles, he'd no longer be able to say no.

"I don't think so," the vampire informed at the slight nudge. He refused to even budge an inch. The blond boy's excitement was obvious; he was just not ready to give in yet.

It was clear to Eric that what Jason needed was motivation. And a promise.

"If you don't come with me right now," Eric began as a harsh whisper that swept across Jason's ear. "I'll make your ass suffer."

And since his lips were already pressed against the human's face, he took the opportunity to drop his fangs and allow the click to echo through Jason's ear.

That earned Eric an even better reaction. An uncontrolled moan managed to escape through Jason's lips and his entire body went slack beneath Eric as his knees failed him. Best of all, the air was thick with heated arousal and impatience. That meant the prelude was over and they can finally skip to the grand finale.

Eric's hands moved to the boy's hips and Jason gasped in response. But that sudden intake of air brought him back into attention and very aware that they were still in a public place.

Their fingers touched as Jason struggled to remove himself from Eric's hold. He knew he had no secrets. He was well aware that his emotions would waft through the air no matter how much he willed them not to. But that didn't actually count unless he admitted to those feelings.

As Jason squirmed from the vampire's grip, a small bottle fell to the floor.

The tablets inside the plastic bottle had a delightful rattle. Jason's face immediately turned red. Eric indulged in his embarrassment for a moment before he bent down and retrieve the bottle.

"B12!" Eric declared eagerly. He gripped the bottle firmly in his hand and held it high above his head as if it were a trophy. He couldn't have hoped for more.

"Shut up!" Jason reproached as he quickly lunged for the bottle. Eric, however, was much taller and easily held the vitamins away from his reach.

In Louisiana, only fang-bangers took B12 religiously. It replenished their blood and gave them a boost of energy. But Jason was already at his physically peak. He could stand to be somewhat weakened, so Eric threw the bottle into the nearest the trash can.

"You were expecting me!" Eric accused freely. He knew his over-confidence would infuriate Jason, but that was all in the fun.

Since Eric had some concrete evidence, Jason finally decided to give up and give in.

But he could be just as over-confident as Eric.

"Who could stay away from this?" Jason insisted as he directed his hands towards his own body. His clothes were so tight and perfectly hugged his muscled frame. "You would be a fool not to."

"I certainly would," Eric agreed as he pressed his nose to Jason's neck. The blond's entire body was an aphrodisiac. He smelt of sex. He smelt of masculinity. And most importantly, he was willing.

"Let's step outside," Eric insisted. If Jason refused, he would have to forcible drag him out. They were both in no state to go unsatisfied.

"Is that an order?"

Eric moaned against Jason's ear. Then he laughed in disbelief. The blond certainly knew how to play.

"It's an order," Eric agreed. It was definitely more fun to have the blond obey his every word.

**¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)¸.·ˆ¯)**

It was another foggy night in Bon Temps. Ordinarily, it would be eerie, calm and tranquil, but Jason had a vampire in his arms. Nothing was more entrancing than that.

"Take off my shirt," Eric said - a reminiscent order of their previous night together.

Jason could have blushed. They were behind Merlotte's and out of sight, but still very opened. "Out here?"

"Like you haven't before."

He couldn't argue with that. He had many women pressed up against the large steel waste receptacle. But this would be the first time with a man. And a vampire.

Within seconds, Eric's shirt was gone and Jason was staring into the pale flesh. His muscles were well defined in the moonlight; practically glowing as they flexed. Eric had grabbed a shard of glass from a broken bottle and was pushing the blunt end into Jason's palm.

"I know you want to," Eric teased with a smile. He had seen Jason handle pain. Now it was time to see how well he could inflict it.

Jason immediately understood what he was referring to and he shook his head reluctantly. "I really don't need V."

"Not even from me?" Eric gently ran a hand through the boy's hair.

Jason looked up at him with his big brown eyes. This was different from drugs. Eric willingly offered his body; urging Jason to cut him open. It was a more intimate act than just simply doing V. There was a certain amount of trust involved, especially because Eric was not tricking him into it this time.

Jason felt the weight of the glass in his hand. It was light. It was very fragile - practically nonexistent and it caught the moonlight perfectly.

Jason instantly dropped to his knees and stared at Eric's pale, but perfect abs. It was almost a shame to mar the flawless sight.

He slowly pushed the shard against Eric's skin. The glass cut into the vampire's flesh easily. It began as a tiny wound; slightly bigger than a pinprick. But Eric's encouraging moan and a gentle thrust forward opened the wound larger and tore into his muscles.

It was still only a small wound. Deep, but no bigger than a dime. The blood poured from it and trickled down and around his navel.

Jason caught the droplets with his tongue. Then he pressed his mouth hot and warm against Eric's skin. His teeth brushed against his stomach as he hungrily tried to catch all the blood that seep from Eric's wound. He continued to lick as the wound quickly healed, but Jason refused to break contact. So he pushed his tongue into Eric's navel. The warmth of his mouth caused Eric to crave more. His fingers curled in Jason's hair as he urged his head lower.

Jason's hands were still unsure as he slowly unfastened Eric's jeans. However, V had a way of dispersing any and all inhibitions.

If Jason was intimidated by the sight of Eric's excitement springing from the confines of his clothing, he did not let it show. Instead, he quickly sealed his lips around the length.

Eric fisted his hands in the blond's hair as groans of pleasure pulled from his throat. Jason worked his tongue around his length just as methodically as he had done around the wound.

Jason's hands still trembled slightly, but that did not stop him from touching the muscled body that he nuzzled his nose against. His palms were on the vampire's hips, then his thighs, then his ass. They moved to the forearms that were wrapped around his head, urging him closer. Jason's hands finally settled against Eric's stomach and felt the muscles clench and twist as the vampire exploded into his mouth.

Eric rested his shoulder blades against the steel receptacle; gently petting Jason's hair as he recovered from his orgasm and Jason continued to loosen as the V still worked its way through his body.

"We can do this every night." Eric pointed out. But it was more of a promise. He had made Jason his long before he ever consented.

Eric felt Jason pull away; the warmth completely gone now.

But the warmth soon returned as the heat of Jason's breath pressed against Eric's ear. Had he been human, it would have caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand on end.

"We can do this every night," Jason agreed with even more enthusiasm.

TO BE CONTINUED.


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: **No one will be insulted if you skip to Chapter 7, where we return to Eric/Jason. :)

* * *

><p>CHAPTER FIVE<p>

A thick mist covered the abandoned field. It was mostly wet dirt, but it was broken apart with crumblings of gravel from where there once was road. Dust and smoke made the fog that much worst. Eric couldn't see very far ahead of him, but he felt his feet sink into the ground every time he took a step.

The field was part of an abandoned coal company from the late 1800's. It was once a major employer in Louisiana until an exposed vein of coal caught fire and the flames consumed the entire section. Heavy rain had fallen throughout the day, which left the night air thick with humidity. Muggy nights such as this reawakened the traces of carbon monoxide left by the coal industry. This was the type of place the Magister looked for when conducting business. Vampires didn't have to worry about humans trespassing on land contaminated with methane and carbon.

A few steps further and Eric could see the outline of the Magister's small body. His booted feet were braced slightly apart as he rested his hands on the cane that was stabbed snugly into the ground.

"Magister," Eric greeted with a polite nod. He took another tense step closer to see the Magister clearer, but he wasn't about to get any closer than that.

"Sheriff Northman," he welcomed with a crooked smile. The fog around his sickly face could only bode ill. "I was in the neighborhood and thought I pay you a visit."

"It's always a pleasure." Eric knew to keep his responses short. The Magister asked to meet him at what was now a toxic dumping ground. No matter what he claimed, this was more than a mere visit.

"The abuse of our sacred blood has increased in Area 5, as I'm sure you are already well aware."

"I am, sir, and I am taking every step to eliminate the problem."

"Hmm…" The Magister yank his cane from the mud and began to pace around Eric. His body cut through the fog and the smoke was left to dance around him. "According to witnesses, you've been offering your blood freely to humans."

Had he not been standing in front of the Magister, Eric would have indulged in his memories with Jason from the previous night. After dragging Jason away from Merlotte's, he treated himself to a night of causing the boy some pain. Afterwards, they fucked until sunrise. Jason was probably back at home, recovering from the exertion. But that's what made Jason so exciting. His fragile mortal body could handle more than the average human.

"_Witnesses_?"

The Magister turned around and spoke into the mist. "Mr. Compton, are you still there?"

Eric stifled a growl as Bill emerged from the mist. His face was just as tense as Eric's, but Bill clenched his jaw at the sheriff's disapproving stare.

"Don't tell me your love for Sookie transcends and now you embrace all humanity," Eric grimaced.

"I did not ask to be here," Bill answered tightly. "I was summoned."

"It's true," the Magister interrupted. "Once I heard rumors about a human and a vampire sheriff, I decided to turn to Bill. He had a few answers I was looking for." The Magister thought for a moment, inhaling the thick mist even though he didn't have to. It was merely done to prove a point. "Now, Sheriff Northman, I understand that you imposed a no biting rule at your establishment. You not only enforce it, but abide by it as well."

"Of course."

"Is this a rule directed solely at the vampires? Or towards the humans as well?"

_Humans biting vampires_. It was ridiculous thought, but it actually was a problem. Of course, it involved vampires willingly opening a vein because humans were too useless to do anything themselves.

"At Fangtasia, we do not endorse the abuse of V," Eric answered with perfect posture.

"That is true," Bill offered quickly. "I did not see Sheriff Northman force his blood onto the human at Fangtasia. It was at Merlotte's – a human bar in Bon Temps."

Eric turned his stiff face at Bill slowly. "Thank you for that, Bill. I nearly forgot."

Of course, Eric had to curse at himself. He knew better than to stalk humans at Sookie's place of work. But Jason never actively sought this special attention from him. He had to find Jason and lure him over. It's what the boy wanted anyway. Eric just had to make the choice easier for him.

"_A human bar_…" the Magister repeated. The disgusted murmur pulled Eric back from his wandering. "Is this the human?" He then tapped his cane against a pile of rubble. Everything was clouded from the fog, including one of the Magister's minions. But the tapping of the cane was a signal for him to step into sight and pull a bound human with him. His face was covered in a burlap hood, but Eric instantly recognized his scent as Jason's.

The Magister's creativity often got the better of others. Not only was Jason thrown before the Magister, but he was also dragged onto the polluted soil. Eric could practically feel the air thicken around them. He shot Bill an accusing glare, but knew he had to restrain his emotions in front of the Magister, so he offered Bill a sly smile.

"You should have told me you wanted Jason," he teased. "We could have arranged a trade."

"Leave Sookie out of this," Bill warned.

The Magister groaned at their squabbling. "Should I be concerned that you know all these humans' names? Just how many mortals are involved?"

"Magister, Bill Compton is only concerned about this boy because he is a Stackhouse. His love for this human girl clouds his vision and makes him protective of her family. He has yet to understand that humans are here to serve us."

"That is not true!" Bill snarled; his response biting through the mist. "Eric is deliberately making humans addicted to his blood!"

The Magister sighed. "Sheriff Northman, our blood is not to be shared with these lesser beings. It serves a higher purpose—"

"I understand!" Eric responded quickly so the Magister could not continue with his thought. His mind raced for an easy explanation that could spare both him and Jason from his madness. He wasn't happy about it, so he glared angrily at Bill as he gave the only answer that he could to appease the Magister. "When I saw him, I knew he was mine. I plan to turn him."

As Bill tightened his jaw, the Magister leaned in closer; obviously intrigued by the notion "Now that's an inspiring idea. Bring a new youth into the fold. If this young man captured the attention of both Mr. Compton and yourself, then he is a worthy addition. I think it's about time you brought a new progeny under your wing." Then he turned to Bill. "You could take a lesson from your sheriff. I had to force you to take a progeny the last time I was here."

Bill continued to clench his jaw. The tightening of his muscles was audible. "But, Magister, Eric—"

"Enough!" the Magister hissed; his fangs automatically shooting out at the slightest sign of resistance. Once he saw Bill recede, his fangs snapped back into his normal blunt, stained ivories. "If this is part of his conditioning, then I'll allow it. For now."

Eric stood there, silently thanking some unforeseen force that the Magister did not question Jason. He had a habit of talking like a human who had been glamoured one too many times, in which case, the Magister would not believe their story. Or in the very least, not want to turn a vampire with such sub par intelligence. Jason was his and would not allow anyone else to harm him.

While the Magister was examining Bill's still defiant demeanor, Eric took the opportunity to quickly assessed Jason's state. He didn't appear to be in any pain, except around his wrist were the rope was digging into the skin. He was confused, more than afraid. Most of his anxiety had disappeared at the sound of Eric and Bill's voices. Eric did not know how Jason knew to keep his mouth shut, but he was thankful that he did. But then he realized the hood around his face was probably hiding some type of gag. Now that he and Jason were safe, he was able to smile at the thought. Some unseen, foreign object was intruding that perfectly pink mouth of his. His lips were certainly made to be wrapped around something. But that smile quickly faded as he heard Bill chime in once more;

"This human has a history of V addiction. He was completely clean until Eric forced him back into the habit!"

"I see…" the Magister answered as he now paced around Jason. Jason could hear his voice getting nearer and sensed his footsteps circling around him. He flexed his muscles involuntarily and Eric had to fight back his excitement at Jason's worry. But the Magister seemed to be impressed by Eric's candidate.

"I suppose he should be punished for that. But since he is Sheriff Northman's pet, I'll leave that up to him." Then he turned towards Eric. "You are prepared for another progeny?"

Eric pulled his eyes away from Jason and faced the Magister. "Absolutely."

"Very well then." The Magister then closed in on Bill. "As for you, Mr. Compton. Since you displayed revolting disloyalty towards your sheriff, I shall leave your punishment up to him."

The muscles around Bill's face tensed and he gritted out stiffly, "I was only doing what I was asked!"

"You saw Sheriff Northman publicly offering his blood to a human and formed your own assumptions without consulting him! You are one step away from treason!"

Bill's jaw tightened once more. The Magister was not willing to listen to argument, even though it was he who came to Bill. But there was no arguing with the Magister. He held all the power and he was handing it over to Eric.

After seeing Bill withdraw, the Magister gave one more look of warning then disappeared into the thick fog with his minion following close behind. Bill growled low in throat as he sensed Eric watching him with a smile.

"Serves you right," Eric grunted as he crouched beside Jason. "It's unfair for you to have a monopoly over all the Stackhouses."

He quickly ripped the rope off of Jason's wrists. He held his hand and brought his wrist to his mouth, so he could tease at the wound with his tongue. Having some fun would ease Jason's mind and lessen the seriousness of the situation. The rope burn was hot as the boy's blood raced to the site of injury. Eric could sense the blood pumping quickly through his body. His fangs snapped forward, but Jason pulled his hands away before he could bite. Jason immediately tore the hood away from his face.

"Good boy," Eric praised condescendingly when he saw that Jason had not been gagged. While the thought of a gag was thrilling, he was amazed that the boy had the natural instincts to remain silent before the Magister. The Magister had a commanding presence that everyone recognized, whether vampire or human.

"What the fuck was that!" Jason shouted as he rubbed his red wrists. Of course, that pleased Eric to know Jason was distressed and even though he was rubbing the pain away from his wrist, it gave Eric a jolt of satisfaction that he was, in effect, rubbing his saliva into his flesh. "It's not that I can't handle these fucked up games, but I could some warning first. I'm out of here!"

Eric grabbed his arm and pulled him back. He silently examined Jason's health again. His blood was fueled by a ferocious anger and the confusion that wafted from him was thicker than the fog around them. He sensed heat coming from his knees, notifying Eric that Jason must have scraped them while he was thrown to the ground. More heat was coming from other parts of his body; a sign of bruising that had not yet begun to show.

Eric couldn't help but growl as he thought of someone else abusing his human. His beautiful property. No one was allowed to mark or heal Jason besides himself.

"Go home," Eric ordered and dropped his hand from Jason's arm. "Meet me at Fangtasia before sunrise. We still have a few things to discuss."

Eric knew Jason would be too confused to do anything but obey. His night in front of the Magister would have reinforced some of his wariness in front of vampires. Jason looked back over his shoulder. Bill stood there tensely as he watched the scene. Eric could only assume that Jason placed some trust on Bill because he was Sookie's boyfriend.

"Ignore him," Eric spat. "I have to deal with Bill before I can concentrate on you. Take a nap. You'll need your energy."

Jason shook his head; obviously still angry over the situation. He knew better than to expect an explanation from Eric – not that he would be able to understand the affairs of vampires anyways. He stomped his way through the mud as Eric watched. Eric was disappointed at his overall lack of fear. Even he himself was cautious in front of the Magister. Jason had grown too comfortable in front of Eric and Eric decided he needed to enforce some fear in Jason if he wanted to keep the fire of his human spirit alive. What fun was there in a human sex toy if there was no fear?

Now that the distraction was gone, Eric turned towards Bill.

Bill. His was a vampire of little words, but his body language spoke volumes. He could see him shaking with constrained anger. He kept fisting his hands, probably trying to refrain himself from punching Eric. However, Eric knew Bill recognized the Magister's authority. Since he granted Eric the right to punish him, Bill would have no choice but to submit.

Eric bent down and picked up the discarded hood. It was just another toy for him and Jason to play with.

"Let's go," Eric ordered. Then he added with a smile; "Thanks for the hood."


	6. Chapter 6

CHAPTER SIX

Eric led Bill back to his office in Fangtasia. They walked in silence. Eric expected as much. No one was ever comfortable after a meeting with the Magister.

Upon entering the office, Bill noticed that the space was more cramped than usual, even though everything was exactly the same.

He couldn't believe how the events of the night had overturned so easily. When the Magister approached him, he thought he finally had one over on Eric. An opportunity had presented itself and he jumped on it. Now thanks to the Magister, Eric held the upper hand. Some unforeseen fate was always smiling upon the blond Viking.

"I understand that you are concerned about my relationship with Jason Stackhouse," Eric stated simply as he leaned against his desk and folded his arms against his chest.

"_Relationship_?" Bill nearly choked. "You and I both know you would have no interest in Jason if he was not related to Sookie."

"Maybe," Eric shrugged. "At first. But I've come to find that Jason is an exceptional find. Maybe I should thank Sookie for leading me in the right direction."

"Don't you dare," he growled.

Eric sighed and pushed himself away from the desk. Then he began to pace around the other vampire in the small space. "I want you to know, Bill, that I am not at all happy about this. The Magister ordered that I punish you and I have no choice in the matter. However, I think we've encountered a fortunate opportunity."

Bill grunted and immediately turned his face away. Eric was always pretentious, but he took way too much power from what the Magister had given him.

"I'm serious," Eric stressed. "You are concerned over me and Jason. Perhaps if I offer you a glimpse into what Jason and I do, it will ease your mind."

Before Bill had a chance to response, he found himself bent over Eric's desk with Eric's hand harshly pressing into his back. His face was pushed against a pile of papers and folders as he gritted his teeth, knowing he couldn't fight Eric on this. In the end, the Magister had been lenient on his sentence. Any sign of opposition now and he would be forced to stand before the Magister again and he would not be so lucky the next time.

Of course, he had no idea what Eric intended until his hand came crashing down on the seat of his trousers. Bill involuntarily jerked forward. The unexpected sting forced his fangs to descend and he couldn't help but growl at being humiliated in such a way.

Eric's hand fell again. And it continued to fall. Bill scrunched his face; accepting it because he had no other choice. But since he was now prepared for the onslaught, he tightened his body to resist from squirming as Eric heated up his backside.

"I know the Magister wanted me to punish you for disloyalty," Eric said as his hand landed again on Bill's upturned backside. "But there are more important things to consider…"

Again, Eric slammed his hand hard against Bill's ass. His other hand pinned Bill to the desk and he could feel the stiffness. Bill was resisting his punishment the only way he knew how – by his rigidness. It made no difference to Eric. He continued to land painful smacks against Bill's backside even though Bill would never make a sound.

"You put Jason's life at risk," Eric hissed as he increased his strength and speed. He needn't hold back as he did with Jason. Jason would have squealed at far less force.

"The Magister wouldn't hesitate to take a human's life. But besides that, your actions led to Jason being hauled onto contaminated soil. How would Sookie feel if Jason died from carbon poisoning? Or worse? At the hands of the Magister?"

Bill wouldn't let himself be affected by Eric's words. But since he was pinned tightly against the desk, he had no choice but to feel every inch of that large Viking hand striking his backside. He refused to expose his discomfort, but as the pain built up, he couldn't help his body shifting slightly against the hard, wooden desk.

Eric's hand was driven by such force and anger that it began to sting. However, spanking Bill was not nearly as fun as he had hoped. His ass was tight, but nearly as tight as Jason's. It certainly wasn't as alive. By now, Jason would be filling the room with cries of pain. His sweat would be filled with confusing aromas of hurt and desire. He would wiggle against Eric, fueling his erection with need and impatience until he couldn't stand it any longer. Bill, on the other hand, was stoic. His ass must have hurt by now, but he refused to show it. The only emotions wafting from Bill was anger and defiance. The slight twisting of his hips was not satisfactory for Eric.

Bill shifted slightly from the pain, but it was of no interest to the blond vampire. Like any other vampire, Bill had no blood flow. Every time Eric smacked his hand against his ass, he only felt the rigidness and coldness.

No cries. No pleas. No fun.

Eric landed one last smack to Bill's ass, charging it with all the anger he had left before he stepped away. Bill remained bent over his desk. His growling had stopped; the only sign to Eric that he had broke through to him because his concentration was currently on the pain and not the situation. When Bill finally turned around, his face was tensed but not stained with tears.

_Good_, Eric thought. He had no need for bloody tears. That was why humans made much better targets. There was no mess, only anguish. He did want to see Bill in pain, but there was no sexual desire in it. The only pain he wanted to see was the salty wetness on Jason's cheeks. But he still wanted to cause Bill some discomfort, since it wasn't easy to cause a vampire physical pain:

"Do you want a hug?" Eric asked to break the silence. "I've noticed that humans like to be comforted afterwards."

But since Bill wasn't cooperative during the spanking, he didn't expect him to be much fun afterwards.

"No," he nearly growled. His fangs were still firmly in place.

"Are you sure? From my experience, the hug evolves into something more."

Bill didn't bother to answer that time. His posture was just as taut as ever as he made his last stiff steps towards the door.

"You will speak of this to no one," he said over his shoulder.

"Oh, Bill," Eric chuckled. "I'm gonna tell everyone."


	7. Chapter 7

CHAPTER SEVEN

Eric had showered after deal with Bill. He just wouldn't feel right any other way. When he reached his office door, he could sense Jason already inside. He smiled to himself. There was a simplicity to following orders. Jason didn't have to think. He just had to do. That was something Jason was made for.

Eric entered quickly and closed the door behind him. Jason had found something to occupy his time. He was playing with a lit candle Eric had left. He would bring his hand close to the flame, then quickly pull it away. He said "ow" when he brought his hand too close and shook the pain away from his palm.

"So there's some pain you don't enjoy," Eric observed with a devious grin. He could file that information away for later.

Jason shrugged. "Hey… if you can find a way to join sex with fire, then I'm game."

Eric closed his eyes and moaned, which was more threatening than reassuring. "Then I have a few things to show you yet."

Suddenly unsure of himself, Jason pulled his hand away from the flame and stuck both hands in his jean pockets. It was such a simple act, playing with a candle as he waited. He didn't expect Eric to get any ideas from it. The vampire studied him for a moment, unsure of what to make from his emotions now.

"What was that back there?" Jason finally asked.

Eric sighed and approached him with slow steps. "Your sister's boyfriend is an agitator. He wishes to cause us harm."

"Should I kick his ass?"

Eric laughed as he shook his head. If anyone deserved that honor, it was himself. "No. I dealt with Bill. And I shall deal with him again if he chooses to still prove a problem."

"Oh…"

Jason fidgeted slightly. He still didn't quite understand what happened on that field, but he remembered Bill saying he was a V addict; something that he had tried to put behind him. Then he remembered some strange voice ordering Eric to punish him. The way Bill and Eric acted towards him, Jason knew he held some sort of position of power.

"You're not mad at me, are you?" Jason asked, sounding more confused than concerned.

Eric was not one to baby a human, but he was impressed that his pet held his ground in front of the Magister. It proved to Eric that he was worthy of his attention and at that moment, he just wanted to touch him. So he reached out his hand and caressed Jason's cheek, then ran his fingers through his blond hair. Jason didn't lean into the touch, since he was not one for babying either. But he didn't exactly pull away. It let Eric know he still had a tender side. He could reward a human with silent praise and a soft touch. It was powerful to know he could get humans to do anything in exchange for such a simple reward.

"I don't think I could be mad at you," he said plainly. Jason was not deceptive at heart. He was always honest, from what he said to how his body reacted. He read like an opened book. Sometimes simplicity was not such a bad thing.

"Still, I answer to the Magister. I'll explain it all to you one night."

Jason pulled his eyes away, but nodded nonetheless. He knew little about vampire life and was pretty sure he wouldn't understand even if Eric tried to explain. He felt disappointed in himself.

Eric could sense his feelings through their blood bond. It was alright to cause the boy pain when he was the one to inflict it. But it was different when Jason imposed it upon himself. Fear and pain were delicious emotions, but disappointment had a bitterness to it.

"Let's get this over with," Eric announced. He intended to take full advantage of what was left of the night. "But first…"

Eric descended his fangs and plunged them into his wrist. He noticed Jason flinch, which was promising. He would have waited until after, but Jason's lungs were filled with carbon and methane and his body was marked with wounds from another. Since he spoke with Bill first, the chemicals in Jason's body had time to settle. A limp body was fun, but very similar to a corpse. Tonight, he wanted a living body that could squirm and wiggle. Eric couldn't wait any longer to heal him.

Jason gave a nervous laugh at the sight of the blood. "…I don't know about this…"

"Do you know where you were today?" Eric asked. "I'm sure your Gran warned you about that field. Right now, I can feel your lungs heavy with toxins. Are you having trouble breathing?"

Jason thought for a moment. He didn't feel any different, but once Eric planted the seed in his head, he knew he better than to risk it.

Eric knotted his fingers into Jason's hair and pulled the boy into his wrist. Jason's tongue snaked deliciously at the wound. He was eager now that he had an excuse. All of Eric's blood flowed through his arm and raced into Jason's willing mouth. He couldn't be sure if Jason was intentionally teasing his wound as he sucked and licked, but it didn't matter. It was exciting to have a hungry human who was solely dependant on his blood.

Jason fed greedily from Eric's wrist; his body pulsating delectably as he consumed the addictive essence. Eric pulled him harder against the wound, digging his fingers roughly into the blond hairs.

Eric had no choice when his wound healed. He would have love the feel of Jason's moist mouth to last forever. Even fully healed, Jason still tongued at the flesh, whimpering when he realized he tasted his last drop of V for the night. However, Eric was sure there was more whimpering to follow.

"That's all for now," Eric announced. He was eager to carry on his punishment. He had thought about bringing Jason into the dungeon. The sight of his limp body hanging from the manacles attached to the ceiling was tempting. Unfortunately, he would have to save that for another night. Jason liked to push his body to the limits and would waste his upper strength in holding his body up. Eric did not want him to exhaust his energy just yet. Eric's pleasure was heightened with Jason's pleasure, so he wanted him to maintain some strength before the night was over.

Eric's hands were immediately at Jason's fly, working at the buttons and zipper. Jason, still high from the blood, did not realize that the pain would come first. He simply moaned as he felt fingertips brush against his groin. His hands were around Eric's, forcing his touch harder against him.

Jason's jeans dropped, pooling around his ankles. This time, Jason was wearing a tight pair of briefs. It was no deterrence to Eric. He simply grabbed hold and pulled them down to the boy's thighs. Jason had his hands on Eric's shoulders; unconsciously nuzzling his forehead against the vampire's chin. Even though Eric was dead, Jason noticed a scent that was uniquely his own. He had come to crave that scent over the past days.

Eric took a moment to indulge himself in Jason's closeness. His sun bleached hair rubbed at his cool skin. Human bodies were so full of heat. He felt Jason's body as every cell vibrated against his own. Specific senses of being human were forgotten so long ago, but Jason's body had a way to remind him how every being of a person's body was alive. He could feel Jason's heartbeat, even though it was his groin pressing against him. He could feel every breath he took, even though he forgotten what air felt like. He only ever depended on human blood. Jason reminded him what it felt like to crave oxygen. Even oxygen had its own appealing taste whenever Eric took Jason's lips and the boy breathed against his mouth.

Despite himself, Eric lingered at the boy's mouth. He knew he should punish Jason. It's what they both wanted, but Jason's mouth was so moist and hot. His tongue so needy and wet. He pulled Jason greedily into the kiss. He needed to taste a human embrace more than his body required blood.

Finally, he managed to bring his hands to Jason's shoulders. It made no difference so Jason, because his head simply dropped and began to lick at Eric's chest.

"Bend over," Eric ordered as he pushed the blond human over towards the desk. Jason complied. All thoughts were forgotten as the vampire blood coursed through his veins.

Eric took a moment to admire the human ass presented before him. Jason was a conceited human being. His time spent time at the gym kept his body tight and muscular. Eric's blood had healed any flaws that he had, so Jason's ass was willing and perfect.

Eric placed one hand on Jason's back, ensuring that he would remain in place. He felt all of his well defined muscles flexing underneath his touch. His body was already glistening with sweat, showing a demanding need for the vampire's touch.

_Soon_, Eric thought as he raised his other hand high in the air before it landed loudly on Jason's upturned backside.

The sting was immediate and painful. Jason's body shot forward, but since Eric held him in place, he had no where to go. Eric simply enjoyed the sight of his handprint branding Jason's ass and the sudden gasp that escaped through his tight throat.

Jason let out his usual "fuck" of frustration as Eric's hand continued to lay into his backside. Eric felt the tender flesh immediately heat up to his touch. The quivering and squirming of his ass only added to his excitement. As he continued with his vampire force and speed, Jason's backside was blazing. A soft moan escaped Eric's lips and he relished in Jason's anguish. It didn't take long for the human flesh to turn into an angry red. Jason's short, sharp bursts of breath vibrated against Eric's body and sent jolts of electricity to his erection.

Eric thought back to the Magister. He had ordered Jason to be punished for past abuses of V, even though he had made up for that. Either way, the Magister had no reason to order such verdict over Jason. Jason was his. And Eric knew this would be no punishment as long as the V clouded Jason's senses. The sting would merely urge Jason's desire and the force of the blows would grind the boy's erection harder against the desk.

The desk. Eric grimaced as he decided Bill had actually soiled any fun he could possibly have with it. The sight of Jason's exposed and punished flesh brought back some excitement, but he knew the thrill would be gone as long as he thought of Bill.

But that's when Eric finally hit it. Just the right force to break through the V. There was actual pain in this last slap. Through Jason's lips escaped a small cry of anguish. So small, in fact, that Eric would have missed it had he been listening with mortal ears. Eric knew he should savor that moment; continue striking Jason while the blows were still painful. But instead, he settled close against his back and licked the sweat off his back.

The moan that escaped from Jason's lips this time was not of distress, but of pleasure. Eric's cooling tongue radiated across his body and soothed the skin in his backside. But Eric was not yet done feeling the human squirm. He couldn't have his last thought be of Bill bent over his desk. That was no position for Jason. So he quickly pulled Jason from the desk and sat on the empty space. He pulled Jason over his knees and indulged himself in the surprised yelp that escaped the human's lips.

Eric growled as his own tongue played at his fangs. This position was made for Jason. His small, yet strong human body could wiggle against him but never get free. Eric could feel the driving force behind Jason's every muscle and know it was all for him.

That human body quivering with need; tremors of desire coursing through his veins. Eric could feel every lively inch of that mortal body. In the end, he would give Jason what he needed. He didn't need to punish Jason much longer. The humiliation of being pulled across a vampire's knees was enough. He was still aroused, but Eric sensed a whiff of humiliation and breathed it in greedily. He made a grave error in getting Jason so accustomed to vampires so soon, but it was good to know he could still mortify him yet.

Spanking Jason over the knee was the best experience. His hand felt the heat from Jason's punished ass, and Jason's body squirmed and fought against his erection. With his arm hooked around Jason's waist, Jason had no choice but to accept each swat that landed across his backside.

Jason's strangled cries were so delicious. They were far better than Bill's, who refused to remain anything but stoic. Jason was loud and warm. His cheeks clenched and quivered with every punishing blow. Eric looked down at Jason's ass and realized that his backside was a deep, dark read; his blood practically boiling beneath the flesh. Eric had to fight his own fangs as they itched to taste human blood.

"So beautiful," Eric admired. "It's such a shame you can't see this."

"Well, I sure as hell can feel it!" Jason choked out between the sobs.

"Who said you could talk?" Eric stated as he smacked Jason's ass once more; the beautiful mounds bounced at the impact. "But you can beg and scream all you like."

Eric continued the circuits around Jason's still very sore backside. At this point, Eric's hand must have felt like a red hot iron. He could feel the flesh sizzling beneath his hand as he delivered every stinging swat.

Spanking Jason was so much more exciting than spanking Bill. Jason's ass actually singed and boiled. The touch and feel of a human body couldn't compare to a vampire's.

Eric continued to punish Jason until he had no more breath left to beg. Without the whimpers and pleas, it was no more fun. Eric gave his hand a rest and simply laid it against Jason's ass. The heat was overpowering and coursed through his body until it settled in his erection. The skin still soft, yet hot. Eric caressed the tender flesh and smiled as the human shivered beneath him.

Eric kept Jason across his knees as the humans shuddered and cried. He would give him a moment for his body to respond to the pain before it was healed by the vampire blood. It seemed a shame that Jason's body would heal so soon, but it was also a reward. Eric's blood pumped through Jason's veins and claimed him like no one else could.

As Jason's body adjusted, Eric stroked his neck and back. His skin was glistening with sweat and his body was shaking like it was ready to explode.

After a moment, Eric eased Jason up to stand. He gripped his cock and stared into Jason's eyes as his erection pulsating in his hand.

"It's alright," Eric soothed as he felt the wetness against his neck. Jason rubbed his tear-stained face against Eric, wanting to be as close as he could to the solid, cold body. Eric knew he would be confused by his emotions for a long time. Not just from the V, but from the natural instincts of his body. Even though he had given himself to a vampire before, it was not yet routine for Jason. Eric wanted Jason to know that whatever he felt right now, he was headed in the right direction. As a vampire, he had seen it all. He had no reason to judge anyone; especially since he and Jason were excited by the same thrill. Of course, a little judgment didn't hurt if it made a human squirm.

"Let yourself go," Eric encouraged, knotting his fingers in the nest of curls that surrounded his erection. He wanted the human to open more fully to his touches, and Jason did. He spread his legs so he could feel Eric's hands against his inner thighs.

Instantly, Eric felt Jason's legs go weak. He kissed him encouragingly before he laid him onto the office floor and pulled off the rest of his clothing. His body was trembling with a demanding desire that Eric had every intention to give in to.

Right now, Eric had two choices. He could strip and tease Jason with his naked body, or he could simply undo his fly and give into his immediate desire. Since Jason was already moving restlessly, Eric decided to give into the latter. But before he could unfasten his jeans, Jason's hands were already at his fly, freeing his erection with quick deliberation.

Eric moaned at the touch, deciding he would hate himself later for letting Jason take control. Right now, it was his throbbing erection that needed attention. Jason's hands felt strong and secure against his groin. That was unusual for a human. It just proved his point that Jason was an extraordinary find. He could rub that in Bill's face later.

"You try to make this a secret," Eric whispered against his ear, "But your body tells no lies. I want you to feel this way."

It was Jason who whispered a gasp of excitement as he pulled Eric's trousers to his thighs. To prove his point, Eric thrust his erection hard against Jason's thigh and he was rewarded with another gasp of exhilaration. Bill had no reason to make him feel guilty for this.

"You don't need to hide this from me," Eric said again. His erection was pushing against Jason's. The human flinched at the power he held, but he was not resisting. In fact, his hands gripped at Eric's erection, familiarizing himself with the shape and size of him with closed eyes. He gave it no thought. His hands were driven by a force all of their own.

"See how much I want you?" Eric reassured as his erection was freed and pushing against Jason's grip. "I know you want me too."

Eric's hand slipped underneath Jason and curled around the soft mound of his backside. It was still hot and punished and Jason hissed at the pressure. This human was his. Eric could treat him as badly or how good as he wanted.

"It's okay if you can't to say it," Eric continued as he nuzzled against Jason's chin. "You tell me in your own way."

Eric felt Jason's hands knot into his hair, pulling him tightly against his body. He wanted and needed the intrusion. Just like Eric said, Jason's body could tell no lies.

Jason moaned and arched his back as he felt his erection grow more tense and full. He spread his legs further, demanding more than a slight touch.

As Eric squeezed Jason's backside, one finger slowly pushed into the crevice between his cheeks. Jason immediately tightened around it, trying to draw it deep inside.

"See?" Eric gloated, his own voice husky with desire.

Eric obliged with a second finger, twirling and thrusting his digits further into the human. He wished to explore every inch of him. He wanted to know Jason in every intimate way that he could.

"You're still so tight and hot for me," Eric murmured as he kissed him again. His blood had healed Jason once more; effectively making him a virgin again. But it wouldn't have made a difference to Eric. He was the first to claim him. That honor belonged to no one else. As long as a mortal life lasted, Eric would forever be his first no matter how many times he healed him with his blood.

Eric's tongue slid through Jason's lips, imitating the intruding fingers in his backside. Jason clutched his shoulders and gasped. Eric was quick to find that exquisite area deep inside him that caused him the most pleasure.

Eric removed his finger. He forced them inside Jason's mouth, letting him slowly cover them with saliva. When his digits entered Jason again, they would prepare him to accept him fully.

His fingers were back inside Jason. They moved fluidly, catching the same spot of excitement that caused Jason to lose control. Jason scrapped his nails against the vampire's back. He clawed into the flesh, even though he was not in distress. However, he was determined inflict pain as well as he could receive it. His fingers raked into Eric's back, leaving distinct red lines. He could never mark Eric permanently, but tonight he would leave scratches on his indestructible flesh.

Eric moved one muscular thigh between Jason's legs, spreading him more open to receive him. He lowered himself onto Jason, crushing the human onto the office floor. Jason would feel the burn tomorrow, but Eric would not.

Eric was heavy and overwhelming, but the pain did not supersede Jason's desire for release. He knew Eric would not hurt him. He had his chance. He could have simply given him up to the Magister. Or even less likely, to Bill. As dim as he was, he was privy to the entire conversation. He was aware of all the different directions this night could have taken. But tonight, Eric chose him, just as he did the other nights.

"You can stop me at any time," Eric offered, knowing full well that Jason couldn't hear him any longer. He was simply lost in desire. But it suited Eric's purpose. He knew Bill would be on his case again, and this time he could answer him honestly. Jason did not resist. His body simply drove him to it.

Jason's channel was soft and warm. He felt the human's erection growing harder against his stomach. As he pressed against Jason, he covered his own body in the human's sweat. He was full of desire and an impatient frenzy.

As Eric continued to thrust inside him, Jason felt incredibly stretched and tight. Eric was the missing puzzle piece to the gape inside him. He felt to extent the fullness the vampire was creating inside of him.

Whatever pain he would have felt was flushed out by the V. All he had to do was feel the wonderful vibration of Eric's cock inside him. But the vampire did much more than that.

Eric dropped kisses onto his throat. He could feel the human's pulse that held his delicious blood. The speed at which Jason's heart was racing was an unbearable temptation to Eric's fangs, but he decided to indulge himself in the sweet nectar another night since it was close to sunrise. For now, he was proving a point to the Magister and to Bill. Jason was his. He would let no one else tell him what to do with him. He would take and give pleasure as he saw fit. And tonight, Eric wanted nothing more than to claim the prize he had found.

"You will adjust to me," Eric assured condescendingly as he plunged further into the tight channel. "Even without the V. Your body was made to fit mine."

As soon as he said that, his hips flexed and he buried himself deeper inside Jason with one last thrust. Jason felt the hot, heavy essence pouring inside him as the vampire body went taut. Jason's legs were wrapped around him, pulling the vampire close against his body as his own erection burst hot and sticky against the cool abdomen.

Eric collapsed against the human body that was dampened with sweat. Again, Jason smelt the scent of Eric that was uniquely his own. He was not aware of it now, but he would soon find it to be a comforting scent. Or at the very least, a scent that he craved.

"I want you here tomorrow night," Eric ordered breathlessly. He wouldn't give up that warm body for the world and he certainly wouldn't deprive himself of it for a single night. He always wanted his property to remain close to him.

Jason shifted beneath the cool, heavy body. He still felt the soreness between his ass. He would make his body heal, even without the V. "I'll be here, whether you want me or not."

Eric chuckled. Jason may have been human, but he was still as persistent as ever. At this stage, Eric felt he could never hurt him to the point he would never return.

He would only crave the pain, knowing the pleasure shortly would follow.


	8. Chapter 8

CHAPTER EIGHT

Eric was at his desk, organizing the papers and folders that Bill and Jason had made such a mess of the previous night. Without a knock, the door cracked opened and before him entered Pam on heavy heels.

Eric raised his eyebrows. "What?"

Pam simply rolled her eyes and huffed. As she walked away, Bill was left behind her. He entered the office hesitantly, still looking like a condemned man. His jaw a little more set, his eyes a little icier.

"Oh, relax, Bill," Eric assured. "I didn't tell her. I decided that would be more embarrassing for me."

"That's not why I'm here," Bill stated tightly. "You fed him more blood last night."

Eric sighed and pulled more papers into a pile. He knew Bill couldn't let this go. "I had to Bill. You dragged him to those ruins. I couldn't have my pet riddled with methane emissions. Or do you need a firmer reminder?"

Of course, Eric didn't expect more of an answer then Bill tightening his jaw. He never was one for witty conversation.

"I simply want to know your intentions," Bill inquired.

"Why must I have a long-term plan? Can't I enjoy the now? With humans, that's all you can ask for… even with Sookie."

Eric didn't quite know how to read Bill's reaction that time. His shoulders seem to slump and he turned away miserably.

"The Magister never ordered that I turn Jason," Eric added. "I have every right to change my mind. Considering your relationship with Sookie, I thought you'd be more understanding. What is better than a warm, human body?"

That was only a small condolence to Bill. "Is that all he is to you?"

"No…" Eric swiveled in his office chair. His office was now filled with memories of Jason; his body warm and willing. That wouldn't be an easy thing to give up. "You were right about Sookie Stackhouse. There is definitely something alluring about her family blood."

"I apologize for wasting your time."

Bill left the office, slowly closing the door behind him. But it didn't stop Eric from answering.

"No. You haven't."

He looked down at his desk, remembering bending Jason over it. Smacking his ass before plunging his cock deep inside his warm depth. This wasn't the consequence of the Magister. This was the inevitable.

Spending an eternity teaching Jason to be a strong vampire would be a delectable task… when the time came. For the time being, he would simply enjoy the feel of his warm, vulnerable body. Jason had many gifts to share and he planned to take full advantage of his mortal body while he still had the time.

Even though Jason was easy to take advantage of, he still had a mind of his own; the typical, stubborn mind of a human. When the time was right, he could still make him a vampire. Still make him truly his own.

But with or without his mortality, Jason was still, and always will be, his.

THE END.


End file.
